Los reflectores de la vida
by Trister Sister
Summary: Gray, un chico indisciplinado y rebelde en búsqueda de una vida. Juvia, una joven tímida y temerosa llevada a recordar su pasado regresa a sus raíces. Ambos viven en mundos opuestos y viajan a Italia con objetivos diferentes, sin conocerse, sin parecerse. No contaban con que se encontrarían en el camino.
1. Dos personas, Un camino

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero estoy desarrollando un plan para robarlo. A si mismo las películas aquí mencionadas son propiedad de sus dueños y asociados._

* * *

**Los reflectores de la vida**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Dos personas, Un camino **

Los transeúntes agolpados hacia distintas puertas que los llevarían a sus destinos, el chirriar de las llantas de las maletas recorriendo el piso, el amontono contra el vestíbulo de chequeo, el sonido de las ondas del scanner corporal, con crujir del cambio de billetes a moneda nacional y los altavoces retumbando cada cinco minutos anunciando el próximo vuelo, que combinados formulaban una algarabía inentendible.

Y allí, sentado en la sala de espera se encontraba él, con un par de maletas a su lado leyendo por octava vez y con incredulidad pintada en el rostro, el boleto que lo llevaría su próximo destino.

_De: Kansas City (Misuri)_

_Destino: Turín, Italia. _

Bufo molesto ¿Qué tenía en común Kansas con Italia? Kansas siendo una ciudad con pocos habitantes, grandes áreas naturales, con una vida tranquila, relajada amante de los deportes. En cambio Italia tenía cuatro veces más la población de Kansas, siendo una ciudad capital enfundada en castillos, jardines y elegantes palacios, repleto de exageraciones en cuanto a la moda, con un estilo de vida ajetreado de seguro habitado de puros sujetos estirados comiendo en platos de oro.

El peor de caso es que el odiaba esas tres cosas: el exceso de gente, el calor y a los engreídos de alta sociedad, cosas que sobresalían en Italia.

Cerró el puño con frustración arrugando el boleto en el proceso, molesto de que un pequeño e insignificante pedazo de papel, le fuera a cambiar tanto el estilo de vida.

Todo por culpa de su familia.

Dio un fuerte puñetazo contra el antebrazo del asiento con coraje al recordarlos, de inmediato una corriente de dolor le recorrió desde los nudillos de los dedos hasta el hombro. Se llevo su mano libre a la parte adolorida comenzando a masajear su muñeca con su mano libre.

-maldita sea- murmuro para sí mismo observando su mano cubierta de vendas, que le recordó la razón por la cual justo ahora estaba en la terminal del aeropuerto.

* * *

-¡Gray ya deja de moverte!-.

-no te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda Ultear -gruño como respuesta a la chica pelinegra y de labios rojos que se encontraba frente a él intentando vendarle el brazo. Se encontraba sentado sobre una silla, en la comisaria. Tenía algunas heridas, contusiones, raspones, en el rostro, torso y espalda, además de que sus ropas estaban en parte destrozadas y llenas de tizne. Y ni que decir del cuerpo, algunas lesiones por suerte no muy graves, pero estaba seguro de que debajo de la ropa guardaba moretones en varios puntos.

- no es que yo quisiera ayudarte, por mi púdrete infectado- respondió con insensibilidad la chica deteniendo por un momento su labor para dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa –sin embargo, todo esto lo hago por mamá-comento y tras acabar de colocar el vendaje la dio un golpe en el brazo de manera intencional.

Como consecuencia soltó un alarido de dolor, recién se había fracturado y aunque no quisiera admitirlo hasta el más leve toque le dolía horrores.

-eres una maldita Ultear- renegó en contra de la chica, quien sonrió de medio lado satisfecha –ah todo esto ¿Dónde está Ur?-preguntó viendo en distintas direcciones en búsqueda de la susodicha, que le pareció extraño aun no apareciera allí para sermonearlo.

-mamá está pagando tu fianza y atestiguando para que retiren cargos- respondió una tercera persona, un chico de aproximadamente veinte años, de cabello gris peinado en picos, ojos rasgados y vestido de traje que se encontraba recargado sobre el respaldo de una silla, observándolo de manera reprobatoria –esta vez si te pasaste Gray-.

-no me hables como si fueras mi padre Lyon, que ese papel no te queda-lo fulmino con la mirada, resopló ¿Quién rayos se creía el engreído de su hermano? Si bien que él hacia un tiempo había gozado de las carreras tanto como a él, hasta que decidió hacerse el aburrido y dejar lo que realmente le daba el sentido a la vida.

El mayor abrió los labios dispuesto a replicar, cuando la puerta que daba a la sala de espera se abrió abruptamente estampándose contra la pared, de tras de esta paso corriendo una mujer de ojos negros al igual que sus cabellos al ras de su barbilla aproximándose a toda prisa hacia él.

-¡Gray!- exclamó lanzando a su cuello preocupada, abrazándolo con fuerza hasta el punto de lastimarlo - ¡Mi niño! ¡¿Como estas?! ¿Te quebraste algún hueso? ¿Estás herido? – Hizo una pregunta tras otra sin darle tiempo de contestar, separándose un poco de él y con los ojos húmedos lo examino a detalle, palmeándole el rostro en búsqueda de alguna lesión.

-madre, estoy bien, no paso nada- respondió desviando la mirada abochornado por la sobre reacción de ella, su madre siempre lo sobreprotegía como si tuviera cinco años, ya estaba fastidiado.

-¿Qué no paso nada? ¡¿Qué no paso nada?!-.

Oh no, reconocía ese tono de reproche, rodo los ojos, aquí venia el sermón.

Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando Ur retrocedió dos pasos quedando frente a frente, colocando una mano en su cadera- ¡Gray te accidentaste! ¡Pudiste quedar en coma o mucho peor, haber muerto! – la voz perdió fuerza al final y los ojos se volvieron a cristalizar al imaginarse esto último, Lyon le paso un brazo por la espalda frotándole el hombro para reconfortarla. Después de liberar unas cuantas lagrimas, regreso su resolución de no dejar su acto impune asimismo inducirlo a razonar prosiguió -¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por jugar carreras de moto clandestinas!-.

Vale, lo admitía, hacia un par de horas se había accidentado mientras participaba en unos arrancones, pero eso no eran los causantes de aquel incidente. De hecho todo marchaba a la perfección, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, le estaba ganando a su más grande rival, Racer, cuando de pronto aparecieron las coordinadores de transito, y al darse a la fuga termino por salirse de la carretera y chocar contra el concreto. Como consecuencia, la moto queda echa trisas y se lesiono, pero si tenían que echarle la culpa a alguien, eran a las autoridades.

Así que, a su vista, jugar carreras de auto clandestinas no era tan grave. Pero eso sí, ni recriminarle a su madre si no quería más problemas.

-sí sí, fue mi culpa, solo dicta el castigo y ya- dijo impaciente ondeando la mano restándole importancia solo quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Seguramente serian dos semanas sin salir, una semana de trabajos forzados en el hogar, o algo por el estilo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. No obstante, no escucho palabra provenir de la boca de su superior, algo descomunal, por lo que alzo la cabeza para verla, arqueando una ceja.

Ur observaba fijamente a su hijo, por sus últimas palabras era fácil deducir que en realidad no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que hizo, ni se retractaba de ello, tampoco los castigos le afectaban ni lograban su cometido de inducirlo a razonar. Suspiro decepcionada, sintiendo una presión sobre su hombro, era Ultear en señal de apoyo. Vio a sus dos hijos mayores y entendió, que aunque era duro tener que hacerle eso a su hijo más pequeño, era lo correcto y finalmente dio su veredicto.

-Gray, te irás a Italia-.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esas palabras lo descolocaron de sus casillas, ¿Irse? ¡Debía estar bromeando! Sin embargo lo que más le asusto fue la seriedad absoluta en el rostro de ella.

-¿Qué?- repitió totalmente desubicado, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-así es, Gray, tus hermanos y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor es que te mudes a Italia- repitió con firmeza.

Asesino a sus hermanos con la mirada, su madre era demasiado inocente, pura, en pocas palabras sobreprotectora como para sugerir tal idea, ya le olía que su cruel hermana Ultear y su fastidioso hermano Lyon le lavaron el cerebro, tch, los odiaba. Volvió la mirada a la cabeza de familia, aun tenía esperanzas de disuadirla de su decisión -¿No crees que es un castigo exagerado?- cuestiono bastante molesto, puesto que le parecía bastante precipitado que por una "pequeña equivocación" quisiera mandarlo al otro lado del mundo.

-no debes considerarlo un castigo Gray, esto lo hacemos para ayudarte a que reformes tu vida- con un tono suave su madre trato de convencerlo.

Frunció el cejo cada vez más molesto ante los pensamientos de su familia sobre él, ahora comenzaba a dudar de que lo tuvieran en alguna escala de buena estima -Yo no necesito rehacer mi vida, mi vida es perfecta tal y como esta-.

-hermanito, tienes dieciocho años, no estás estudiando, ni tampoco trabajas, te la pasas en las calles en carreras ilegales, además de hacer tu historial policiaco cada vez más grande ¿consideras que eso es buena vida? – cuestiono con ironía Ultear.

-y considera que cada vez tus delitos son mucho más graves, si sigues así terminaras en la cárcel o muerto-secundó Lyon con el mismo tono de voz que la pelinegra, cruzando los brazos.

Rechinó los dientes, inconcebible, se sentía traicionado, apuñalado por la espalda por sus hermanos, ¿Dónde había quedado la camarería de apoyarse mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas que se juraron en su infancia? Se volvieron unos amargados que ahora deseaban desaparecerlo, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que, en verdad lo querían fuera de sus vidas. Se escuchaba terrible sus acusaciones, pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, al menos no mientras tuviera esperanzas de disuadir a quien tenía la palabra final.

-madre, esto es una reverenda estupidez, no es para tanto-.

-justo por esa actitud eh tomado esta decisión, porque no estás consciente de la gravedad de tus actos- su madre hizo una pausa tomando una bocanada de aire, se le estaba complicando mantener su resolución en pie, puesto que en le derretía la reacción de su hijo –necesito que entiendas que la vida no es color de rosa, afrontar los problemas de la vida y la mejor manera es aprendiendo a sobrevivir por tu cuenta, trabajando y manteniendo un departamento-.

-¿Trabajar?- la interrumpió a media oración exaltado incorporándose de golpe a pesar de que eso afectara sus lesiones, es decir, ¿escucho bien? ¿Trabajar? En definitiva su castigo cada vez resultaba más desagradable y obviamente lo desubicaba mas.

-exacto, no puedes hacer lo que quieras sin pagar el precio, hijo, por lo que tendrás que tener un empleo para sustentarte-.

-hmp esto es increíble-dijo sarcástico dándole la espalda irritado, en un intento de no estallar en ese momento y soltar todo tipo de palabras de lenguaje soez, todo era tan injusto, todo. Lo querían mandar a un lugar al que siquiera había puesto un pie en su vida, no conocía absolutamente a nadie, sus costumbres totalmente distintas y para colmo como cereza del pastel, tener que conseguir un empleo, cuando su familia contaba con los suficientes recursos como para que él tuviera que torturarse en un oficio de poca paga viviendo como el desterrado de los Fullbuster ¡que degradante!

-Gray…-lo llamo su madre atrás de él relajando la voz tan suave como el terciopelo, sin embargo él se encontraba tan exasperado que no le importo. Su madre lo rodeo hasta quedar frente a él

, evadió el contacto visual, su madre atrapo su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligo a verla a los ojos, l que mostraban la ternura maternal –quiero que entiendas que hacemos esto porque te amamos-.

Estas últimas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso, haciéndole perder la cordura ¡ja, que lo amaban! Que cuento más patético, lo amaban y por eso lo mandaban al otro lado del mundo ¡le querían ver la cara de tonto!

-¡al diablo!- de un brusco empujón aparto a su madre y se dirigió a la salida de la comisaria, consciente de que si se quedaba le faltaría al respeto a la mujer que le dio la vida.

Lo último que se escucho en la estancia, fue el eco de la puerta azotarse con fuerza.

* * *

Y fue precisamente de esa manera como término en aquel aeropuerto, comprando un boleto de avión a Italia, sentado en aquella aburrida sala de espera. Pero aun si estaba esperando el llamado para abordar el vuelo que lo arrancaría de sus raíces, no se arrepentía de lo que dijo en aquella discusión, puesto que estaba al tanto que si durante un par de días se hubiera arrastrado a los pies de su madre mostrándole arrepentimiento como un niño tras robar un dulce, posiblemente la habría hecho flaquear y dejarlo quedarse. Pero no lo hizo, si no al contrario se resigno a empacar sus maletas con dignidad, por que no iba a humillarse por algo que no consideraba fuese su culpa, porque así como se llamaba Gray Fullbuster, no cambiaba sus ideales por nada.

Aun si por sus ideales estaba en soledad. La mayoría de las personas en esos momentos se encontraban siendo despedidos por sus seres queridos que les deseaban un buen viaje, pero el estaba solo.

Él rehusó querer ser acompañado por su familia, ya que no tenían el derecho de despedirlo puesto que ellos mismos lo querían lejos, ya que lo consideraban un triple I, como les gustaba llamarlo sus hermanos "Imprudente, Irresponsable, Inmaduro". Además de que le decían que solo lastimaba y deterioraba la salud de su madre. Bien, tal vez tenían razón en lo último, pero definitivamente no era un inmaduro, solo se es joven una vez y quería disfrutarlo al máximo, no tenía la culpa de que sus hermanos desaprovecharan todo el potencial que tenían y trabajaran como unos viejos amargados todo el día.

Por ejemplo Ultear, de veintidós años, Reconocía que ella ya estaba un poco grande, pero no tanto como para cargarse ese humor de vieja menopáusica, pero bueno, desde que entro a la adolescencia se había vuelto cruel, insensible y amargada, y como toda preadolescente comenzó a usar maquillaje y ahora ya utilizaba ese color rojo en los labios que tanto detestaba. Posteriormente se obsesiono con sus estudios y debido a eso la llamaron para ser parte del consejo de Senadores de Kansas. Ni que decir de su relación, fatal, Ultear ya no tenía tiempo ni de respirar, por lo que siempre estaba estresada y se desquitaba golpeándolo o insultándolo.

Bueno, razonándolo Ultear nunca fue su mejor amiga, y por su humor se quedaría como una solterona.

Pero Lyon era otra cosa, si le dolía el cambio experimentado en su hermano.

Lyon solo le era mayor por dos años, admitía que su relación siempre fue competitiva, sin embargo terminaron siendo muy parecidos, puesto que pensaban lo mismo sobre su hermana, además de que tenían los mismos ideales sobre la juventud y la vida. Por tanto, toda su adolescencia iba de maravilla, a Lyon le apasionaban las motos más que a él, jugaban carreras y se acompañaban en todas sus locuras adolescentes. Todo marchaba a la perfección, hasta que llego ese fatídico día. Él día en que Lyon consiguió novia. Al principio creyó que era una de las tantas mujeres con las que se involucraba sin compromiso fijo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Lyon comenzó a cambiar, dejo las carreras, se consiguió un trabajo decente en una importante empresa, y dejo de ser divertido. No llegaba entender que indujo a Lyon a dar un giro tan radical, si no hasta que su mismísimo hermano le confesó que estaba enamorado. Entonces todo encajo en su mente, el amor lo volvió débil. Por eso detestaba el amor, porque es capaz de cegar hasta el más sensato hombre, lavarle el cerebro y borrar sus ideales, pero él no estaba tan estúpido, no pensaba dejar que ninguna chica lo controlara. Pero bueno regresando a lo importante, después de eso Lyon no tuvo ojos más que para el trabajo y para su novia, y esas veces en que intentaba inducirlo a la "buena vida" tomaba el papel de padre y lo regañaba por todo, diciéndole que cambiaría su estilo de vida, que era peligroso y bla, bla bla.

Ahora que lo reflexionaba, no parecía ser tan malo dejar su hogar, ya que su relación con sus hermanos no se podía llamar la mejor, ni siquiera pasable, estando lejos no tendría que verles la cara cada mañana; asimismo no le causaría tantos dolores de cabeza a su madre, y qué decir de él, ¡se libraría por fin de todos los reclamos y regaños! Viviendo en su propio departamento, adiós reglas, haría lo que se le diera la gana ¡por fin seria libre!

Se puso de pie, aspiro profundamente, los altavoces lo llamaban a abordar el vuelo que lo llevaría a una mejor vida, camino a pasos decididos hacia la puerta correspondiente, haciendo fila para la revisión de seguridad antes de subir al avión. Sonrió a sus anchas, se sentía tan seguro de sí mismo, la vida en Italia seria perfecta, ya se imaginaba a si mismo durmiéndose hasta bien entrada la madrugada, levantándose tarde, recorriendo la ciudad a cien kilómetros por hora, con el aire pegándole en el rostro y la adrenalina a mil por hora…

Sin embargo salió de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho el pitido del scanner corporal cuando una guardia ya entrada en edad lo pasaba por su pecho.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestiono inseguro, puesto que estaba seguro que esa alarma, no significaba que había ganado algún premio.

La oficial volvió a pasar el scanner de rayos X por la misma zona y luego verifico en la pantalla del mismo-así es joven, al parecer el detector a notado las presencias de plata en su torso y espalda-.

Le pareció de lo más extraño el comentario, ni que fuera Silver Surfer de los Cuatro Fantásticos. Fue entonces cuando recordó un hecho muy significativo del día anterior.

-Maldición- mascullo para sí mismo, cerrando los ojos visualizando la noche anterior, en la cual Ur le aplicaba un ungüento con extracto de plata para curar las heridas.

Una sonrisa picara se asomo por los labios de la oficial -joven, quítese la ropa- .

En ese momento todas sus expectativas de un buen futuro se fueron al carajo.

* * *

Ella se encontraba sentada en el concreto que conformaba los bordes del contorno de la fuente, observando seducida por los chaparrones de agua cristalina que desprendía en gráciles arcos la cúspide de la misma, destellando con la luz diurna que se filtraba por la lumbrera en el techo. El agua siempre lograba trasmitirle quietud y sosiego, que en ese momento es lo que mas necesitaba. Se encontraba por tomar un vuelo, lo que le ponía los pelos de punta. No estaba segura si su temor era a base de tener que subirse al avión, o por el destino al que la llevaría.

Y es que, hacía años que no tomaba un vuelo, es que no esperaba volverse a encontrar en esa situación, viajar hacia aquel lugar era como volver a revivir su pasado, por lo que estaba poniendo todo su ímpetu para no recordarlo y hacerse un manojo de nervios.

En su mente aun retumbaba _esa _llamada, que recibió la noche anterior, que la tenia comiendo de la mano de la incertidumbre.

* * *

Sobre las frazadas mal tendidas con un rastro de con migajas de pan sus cabellos azules enmarañados se esparcían como abanico por toda la cama, vistiendo con unos shorts cortos y una camiseta vieja llena de agujeros se encontraba abrazada a una almohada, con los ojos húmedos fijos en la pantalla del televisor que resaltaba entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

Cualquiera comentaría que era la peor forma desperdiciar el esperado viernes ya que la mayoría ya estaría preparándose para salir de fiesta, pero ella prefería no hacerlo no se consideraba fanática de las fiestas ni de los bares, de hecho no le agradaba salir frecuentemente, se sentia bastante cohibida en esos lugares. Así que ver una maratón de películas, acompañada de un tazón de galletas de coco con nuez era la mejor manera de disfrutar la noche del viernes, y está noche se encontraba excepcionalmente feliz.

¿La razón? Había tenido la dicha de que esa noche estaban televisando _Diario de una pasión_, su película favorita. Su género favorito era por mucho el romance, sinceramente esa película le robo el corazón, ya que mostraba un amor verdadero sobreviviendo hasta el final, el amor como el que soñaba tener y su actitud enamoradiza la tenía suspirando a cada escena. Aun cuando estaba consciente de que el sentimentalismo le ganaba y terminaba bañada en lágrimas, no podía evitar verla una y otra vez, aunque pareciera masoquismo.

Aferró las manos a su almohada, sentía la historia a flor de piel, sucumbiría a las lagrimas pronto, ya estaban llegando a la escena en la que los protagonistas se tenían que separar, era tan injusto, si tan solo pudiera estar ahí y cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos…

Su burbuja de sensaciones se reventó abruptamente cuando unos chirridos provenientes de la sala irrumpieron el silencio, suspiró frustrada, era el teléfono de casa. No podía ponerle pausa a la película, pero no pensaba perderse esa escena, por lo que hizo lo mas sensato que se le ocurrió; recurrir a su hermano.

-¡Gazille! ¿Podrías contestar el teléfono por Juvia?-.

Imploró que hubiera escuchado su grito y que por tan solo una vez, respondiera afirmativamente a su petición.

-¡tch me estoy duchando!- contesto a la lejanía la tosca voz de su hermano acompañada de las gotas de la regadera chocar contra el piso.

Frunció los labios, que mala suerte, ¿y si dejaba pasar por una ocasión la llamada? No creía que fuera a pasar nada grave. Se concentro en la película, vio de reojo el pasillo, con los zumbidos pitando en sus oídos, ¿Qué tal si era una urgencia? Sacudió la cabeza y volvió la vista a la televisión. El teléfono seguía sonando incesantemente y le remordía la conciencia, pero la película… llamada… película…llamada…

Suspiro resignada poniéndose e pie al tanto de que si no contestaba la inquietud no la dejaría en paz, vio por última vez el filme trasmitido pidiéndoles perdón a los personajes por tener que abandonarlos.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la humilde sala, sobre la única mesita de madera el teléfono vibraba con urgencia. Sin divagar se dispuso a oprimir la tecla "contestar" esperando de por lo menos la llamada fuera importante, o de lo contrario se arrepentiría de haber sacrificado su noche de películas.

-¿bueno?- .

_-hmp como siempre retrasada, Juvia-._

La sangre se le helo y las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo al reconocer aquella voz, solo existía una persona capaz de hablarle de manera tan insensible y total indiferencia, una persona que no tenia discreción para hacerle notar sus errores y que no se retractaba de hacerlo de manera tan fría.

-P-Padre- balbuceó con un hilo de voz intangible con una súbita incapacidad de hablar, de un momento a otro la mente se le quedó en blanco antela inesperada llamada, después de casi cinco años de no haber tenido ningún tipo de contacto, era haber roto los débiles lazos de familiaridad que tenían, que justo en ese momento repentinamente se comunicara la dejaba sin palabras.

-_¿sigues ahí Juvia?- _.

La voz la devolvió los pies al suelo y sus fuerzas vitales regresaron, parpadeó recordando que estaba en medio de una llamada, aferro su mano al teléfono en un intento de volverse firme y su voz no flaqueara.

-s-si padre, Juvia te escucha-su pulso se acelero, pese a sus esfuerzos sus palabras ganguearon, incapaz de reprimir la incomodidad y nerviosismo con la que se trata a un desconocido.

-_humph, al parecer tu torpe modo de hablar en tercera persona sigue en ti-._

Agacho la cabeza avergonzada como si su padre estuviera frente a ella, ya veía su cabeza negando decepcionado debido a su ineptitud, la opresión en su pecho no tardo en aparecer. tragó grueso sacando fuerzas que no tenia, se armo de valentía para proseguir .

-Juvia se pregunta ¿A qué se debe su llamada?-cuestiono ignorando el comentario anterior, fingiendo la mayor naturalidad posible pese al nudo en su estomago.

-_¿Qué acaso un padre no se puede preocupar por sus hijos?- _acentuó la indignación –_quiero saber cómo están-_

Ese exagerado interés no encajaba con el perfil de su padre, nunca demostraba interés sincero en el estado de sus hijos, algo olía mal en todo eso.

-um, estamos bien-respondió con sencillez sin agregar nada mas, debía ser cuidadosa al tratarse de conversar con una espada de dos filos.

_-ya veo-_ la pausa meditativa seguida de una exhalación solo daba indicios de no haberle agradado en lo absoluto la respuesta _–cuéntame ¿Qué ha hecho de su vida tu hermano?-._

Vio filosamente de reojo la puerta del baño, afirmando que esa llamada no tenía nada bueno, su padre preguntando por el hijo rebelde que le levanto la voz, empacó sus cosas y valiéndole un bledo sus advertencias y amenazas le cerró la puerta en la cara, no era precisamente para saber su estado. Se mordió el labio con el dilema de que dar como respuesta, es decir, no se atrevería a mentirle a su padre, pero no podía traicionar a su hermano, decirle a su padre que su hermano se perforo el ochenta por ciento de la cara, sería como apuñarlo por la espalda. No definitivamente no le pagaría con la cuchara de la deslealtad a quien la había sostenido tantos años.

-sabe que él no quiere saber nada de usted-se sorprendió a si misma por el tono hostil con el que hablo, tal vez esa fuerza no era suya, si no la de defender a su propio hermano.

_-eso es muy cierto- _una risa burlona rayando en ironía hizo eco en el intercomunicador, rotundamente la risa se apago dejando el silencio flotar en el aire–_por eso no he llamado para preguntarte por él, eh llamado para hablar contigo Juvia-._

La voz se volvió seria y llena de frialdad que provoco que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, había escuchado bien ¿ella? ¿Qué asuntos podía tratar con ella? ¿Cómo podía importarle alguien tan despreciada como ella? Su padre dejo pasar unos segundos que le parecieron eternos esperando con el corazón en la mano, pero sus siguientes palabras fueron las que la dejaron helada:

_-quiero que vuelvas a casa-._

Abrió los ojos de golpe, el silencio la embargo, su cuerpo flaqueo, su mano se enrosco tiesamente con el teléfono, sus respiraciones se detuvieron, el tic tac del reloj se escucho lejos, todo su mundo se detuvo. Solo las palabras se repetían una tras otra retumbando en su cabeza.

_Vuelvas a casa_, eso significaba regresar a su antigua vivienda, si es que se le podía llamar así, porque nunca fue un hogar, un hogar es vivir rodeada de afecto y unidad y eso nunca había sido, justo por eso se fue, para huir de aquel lugar. Que irónico, justo la persona que la ahuyento le estaba pidiendo que regresara. Un pánico la inundo ante aquella idea, no, no, no, no podía ser.

Sus palabras fluyeron con rapidez de forma que fueron inentendibles, causadas por el miedo de regresar a aquel martirio- Padre yo no quiero volver, yo estoy bien aquí, yo…-

_-no te estoy preguntando si quieres volver o no- _fue interrumpida por la voz firme y tosca, haciendo que se encogiera en su lugar y quedara muda –_ te estoy ordenando que regreses, te guste o te quiero aquí cuanto antes ¿entendido?- _

El tono autoritario demostró que no había lugar para replicas, a menos de que quisiera más problemas. Y aunque quisiera haber sido valiente y defenderse, no le quedo de otra más que resignarse.

-si- asintió débilmente resignada, le hubiera gustado usar las agallas para defender sus ideales y negarse a sus órdenes, pero no podía hablar de agallas que no tenia.

_-hmp, bien, espero tu llegada mañana por la noche- _ y con eso la llamada se corto dando por concluida la conversación.

Fue hasta que llego su hermano con el rostro escurriéndole agua y frotándose el cabello con una toalla, que al verla ahí paralizada la vista ausente, con el teléfono aun en la mano y tan pálida como la nieve alzo una ceja interrogante.

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece que visteun fantasma-.

Fue entonces cuando le dirigió la mirada totalmente consternada y basto darle nombre del causante de su estado para que Gajeel comprendiera todo.

-José Porla-.

* * *

Y ahora se encontraba junto a aquella fuente, con el estomago revuelto y las manos sudorosas, buscando controlar su estado nervioso ante el viaje que estaba a punto de realizar, todo debido a no tener la valentía de negarse a su padre, bien pudiera haberle valido lo que su padre le dijo, ignorar su orden y quedarse, total ¿Qué podía hacerle si estaba al otro lado del mundo? Además, recién había cumplido dieciocho, era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones .Sin embargo el miedo que le tenía la obligaba a tomar ese vuelo que aunque no quería, la regresaría a su ciudad natal, de la cual no podía recordar otra cosa que no fueran acontecimientos amargos.

Gran parte de su vida la había vivido con su padre y sus hermanos, lo único que recordaba que no fuera tan desagradable fueron sus estudios en diferentes colegios, exceso de clases extracurriculares y clubes culturales, porque eso era su vida, se mantenía en los estudio. Lo positivo era que desarrollo muchas habilidades respecto a lo cultural. De ahí en adelante, todo lo demás que recordaba eran puros tragos amargos.

Su padre, José Porla, nunca le demostró afecto palpable, al ser una persona importante y prestigiosa dueño de una franquicia de empresas no le daba mucha importancia a menos de que se trataran de sus estudios.

Su madre murió un poco después de su nacimiento, así que no tenía recuerdos de ella, le hubiera gustado conocerla, saber si era como ella y compartían sus ideales sobre la vida, por que definitivamente no se parecía ni a sus padres ni a sus hermanos.

Todos sus hermanos eran mayores, además de varones, así que de lo que recordaba es que en su infancia y pubertad, ellos solo gustaban de deportes y destacar en sus estudios, cuando ella intentaba hablarles solían molestarla por sus gustos, o le decían que era muy llorona, nunca la habían comprendido y solo la molestaban. A excepción de su hermano Gajeel.

Gajeel y ella no se parecían en lo absoluto, ni en físico ni en personalidad, sin embargo a pesar de que Gajeel era muy tosco y rebelde, y que por eso muchas veces la hacía llorar a mares, buscaba la manera de alegrarla y además la protegía y le demostraba que la quería, a su manera, pero claro que lo entendía. Fue quien hizo más soportable su infancia y pubertad.

Pero todo cambio el día en que Gajeel cumplió la mayoría de edad y se reveló ante la jerarquía de su padre. El nunca había estado de acuerdo a la manera en que su padre los sometía a estudios extremos, nunca le gusto estudiar, así que cuando cumplió dieciocho dijo que ni loco entraría a la universidad ni mucho menos se ocuparía de la empresa familiar, su padre se enfureció tanto y lo amenazo de que si no lo hacia se iría de la casa y Gajeel gustoso le cerró la puerta en la casa y se fue. Desde entonces su padre y su hermano tenían una intensa enemistad y no se podían ver ni en pintura.

Al resto de su familia no le afecto su ausencia, pero a ella en verdad que le dolió. De ahí en adelante todo se volvió insoportable, sus hermanos se volvieron más agresivos conforme crecieron y su padre comenzó a hacerla a un lado de la familia, objetando que ella era una inútil puesto que no destacaba en nada, así que se enfoco en enseñarles a sus hermanos sobre el control de su prestigiosa empresa.

Fue hasta cierto día en que llamo a Gajeel, que este le sugirió que se fuera a vivir con él, que tenía un trabajo estable y tenia sustento suficiente. Ella se armo al máximo de valor y le pidió el permiso a su padre y este accedió sin oponerse, demostrando lo poco que le importaba.

Entonces fue como llego a Kansas, desde el primer momento en que vio la ciudad le fascino, ese era la ciudad perfecta para ella, tranquila y sencilla, se acostumbro rápidamente. Gajeel tenía el oficio de mecánico, uno muy bueno por cierto, así que ganaba lo suficiente para tener un departamento y lo necesario. No tenia lo lujos que antes, pero era muy feliz con su vida.

Y no obstante, justo cuando se sentía vivir plenamente, recibió esa llamada de su padre, ordenándole que regresara y es que no entendía para que. Estaba segura de que no era porque la extrañara, su padre no era así, por lo cual la quería para un objetivo específico, pero si la consideraba una inútil, ¿para que la necesitaba?

Salió de su letargo tras escuchar la canción de rock en su bolso, que indicaba la llegada de un mensaje. Revolvió sus cosas y lo saco dándole el clic que mostro la ventana de los mensajes.

_Lamento mucho no poder estar contigo, en verdad lo lamento, justo te estoy mandando este mensaje en medio de una conferencia, pero quería despedirme de ti aunque sea por medio de esta manera, te deseo lo mejor en tu viaje y estaré esperando tu regreso. _

_No olvides que te amo demasiado, mi Juvia._

Una sonrisa dulce apareció en sus labios. Una de las cosas más bonitas y que más iba a extrañar era a su novio. El era un chico bastante dulce y cariñoso, aunque bastante competitivo y celoso, pero buena persona. Lo conoció cierto día que Gajeel no estaba y el requería que le hiciera un trabajo, así que ella lo había atendido. Todo había sucedido muy rápidamente, pero después de las amenazas de Gajeel se hicieron novios formalmente. Ella casi siempre se sentía nerviosa con él, puesto que era su primer novio, pero la respetaba. Lo negativo es que era muy ocupado, ya que tenía un puesto bastante ocupado en su trabajo, aun así hacia todo posible para frecuentarla. Y bueno, recién recibió la llamada de su padre le aviso que tendría que irse por un tiempo indeterminado, él le dijo que la esperaría hasta que regresara, y aunque ella le advirtió que no estaba segura de si regresaría, insistió en esperarla.

Suspiro, marcharse implicaba demasiados sacrificios.

-Juvia, aquí está tu helado- una vocecilla amigable hizo que levantara la cabeza, una linda joven de cabello azul y baja estatura sostenía un par de barquillas de helado en sus manos.

-Juvia te lo agradece- le sonrió tomando el helado y recuperando un poco el ánimo, Levy McGarden la novia de su hermano desde hacía ya dos años, una chica bastante simpática e inteligente, le parecía extraño que tuvieran química ambos, ya que eran totalmente opuestos, posiblemente por eso se complementaban. En el tiempo que se conocían ella y Levy se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, además confiaba en que era exactamente el tipo de chica que no lastimaría a su hermano.

-¿con quién hablabas?- cuestiono sentándose a su lado y lamiendo de su helado.

Se percato que aun tenía su celular en la mano, rápidamente lo oculto tras de si – Juvia solo leia un mensaje- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-de tu novio ¿verdad?- dijo divertida la chica.

Supuso que se dio cuenta porque su rostro se había sonrojado, aun le costaba hablar sobre su vida amorosa, ya que no tenía mucha experiencia en ello, por lo que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

-tch lo único bueno que te vayas es que así ya no estarás cerca de ese blandengue- una rasposa voz se unió, su hermano recién llegando de haber ido a dejar las maletas en la zona de empaque.

-¡Gazille, a Juvia no le gusta tu comentario!- protesto molesta cruzándose de brazos, a su hermano no le caía precisamente bien su novio y aprovechaba cada ocasión que se daba para insultarlo.

-ya Gajeel, no seas celoso, a Juvia no le molesta que sea tu novia, deberías mostrarle igual respeto a su novio- dijo Levy con una sonrisa.

-no son celos - El pelinegro bufó y desvió la mirada, negando el ser una persona celosa, aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que eran celos de ser sobreprotector claro que no iba admitirlo –además, no es posible comparar a ese tipejo contigo, no sabemos qué intenciones tenga con Juvia-.

-y para protegerla tiene un fuerte y sobreprotector hermano, así que estoy segura de que no le hará daño ¿no lo crees?- la chica se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-hmp, más le vale- respondió ásperamente para ocultar la pena que le causaban las muestras de cariño en público.

Soltó una suave risita, definitivamente su hermano estaba enamorado, solo Levy podía doblegarlo, se alegraba por ellos, formaban una linda pareja.

_-El vuelo 215 con destino a Turín Italia está a punto de despegar, pasajeros favor de abordar el avión-._

Los altavoces retumbaron por toda la sala de espera pronto las personas con ese destino comenzaron a movilizarse para tomar el avión.

Había llegado la hora. Cerró los ojos, respiró y exhaló profundamente haciendo ejercicios de relajación para darse la fuerza mental y no desfallecer en el camino. Se puso de pie cerrando con fuerza sus puños y abrió los ojos, Gajeel y Levy la observaban, dándose cuenta de que era el difícil momento de la despedida

-es el momento en que Juvia se vaya- el tono de su voz le salió por la tangente, más triste de lo que hubiera querido, ya que el dar un paso mas significaba dejar todo lo grato de su vida en recuerdos, simples recuerdos. –Levy…- observo su gran amiga, sin duda la iba a extrañar, no solo se veían cuando iba a visitar a Gajeel, ellas también se frecuentaban, habían tenido conversaciones sobre sus gustos y sus vidas personales, se habían dado consejos además de visitas a parques y bibliotecas, en verdad se convirtieron en buenas amigas.

-Juvia tranquila, no te desanimes esto puede ser el inicio de algo bueno- Levy se anticipo a sus palabras y le dio un cálido abrazo.

-gracias -Le correspondió, , su amiga sabia que decir y como actuar en cada situación, siempre lograba animarla, sintió l ganas de llorar al saber que perdería esos consejos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, contra ella misma, retuvo las lagrimas –cuida a Gazille, todo lo que cocina es incomestible, temo que sin Juvia muera intoxicado- bromeo intentando relajar la tensión.

-descuida Juvia, yo me encargare de cuidarlo- Levy alzo el pulgar una vez rompieron el abrazo y le sonrió en un intento de animarla.

Le devolvió débilmente la sonrisa, al menos sentía paz al saber que su hermano quedaría con una buena persona, no es que necesitara apoyo, era muy independiente, pero es mejor dos que uno, así tenía asegurada su felicidad. Sin divagar mas dedico la mirada a su hermano, quien la observaba con sus profundos ojos rojos, con aparente indiferencia.

-ummm Gazille….- titubeo nerviosa, lo que más le dolía era saber que esa era la ultima ocasión en que vería su rostro hasta un tiempo indefinido, pero dolía mas saber que se quedaría sin su apoyo, el quien siempre la protegía.

-tch, que esperas Juvia, perderás el viaje- le apuro con cero emociones.

-¡Gajeel!-frunció el ceño y torció la boca, había olvidado que su hermano era cero afectivo demostrando sus emociones exteriormente.

-es broma, no te enojes- ella levanto la cabeza para verlo al rostro Gajeel estaba con expresión seria, inesperadamente sonrió y le revolvió el cabello- sabes que extrañare tus lloriqueos de niña boba-.

Ella sonrió, Gajeel solía revolverle el cabello desde niña para animarla, no hacía falta más para saber que de aquella forma, era la manera en que él le expresaba sus sentimientos, y que detrás de esa rudeza, le hacía saber que también la echaría de menos.

Y ella le dio un rápido abrazo, para decirle que extrañaría los desayunos al medio día, los maratones por toda la casa para ganar el último waffle y las peleas entre hermanos que regularmente tenían.

-adiós Gazille- se despidió con simpleza dedicándole una sonrisa.

-cuídate niña- le dedico una de sus sonrisas torcidas, que para muchos eran de las mas maléficas que habían visto, pero para ella eran de las mas afectuosas que recibía.

Fue entonces que se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a toda su vida en la ciudad durante los últimos años, con la incertidumbre de lo que le esperaba en Italia, temerosa del propósito de su padre, y aunque le dolía intentaba darse ánimos imaginando que tal vez regresar no sería tan malo, porque tal vez, existía una escaza probabilidad de que lo decía Levy era cierto, que quizá, solo quizá, algo bueno sucedería.

Una joven tímida y temerosa, subía al avión que la llevaría a recordar su pasado, con el miedo fundado en su padre.

Un chico indisciplinado y rebelde, discutía con el afán de subir al avión que lo llevaría a un futuro incierto, buscando una nueva vida.

No se conocen, no se parecen ¿podría cambiar este viaje la vida de ambos?

* * *

Bien este es mi proyecto para apoyar el fandom, espero les haya gustado el inicio, tengo bastantes ideas para este fic, pero me gustaría saber si les gusto para continuarlo o no, así que por favor háganme saber sus opiniones mediante un review.


	2. Un mal comienzo

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, pero necesitaba algo con que distraerme y que mejor forma que utilizar sus personajes para eso. A si mismo las marcas/canciones/películas aquí mencionadas son de sus creadores y dueños._

* * *

**Los reflectores de la vida**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Un mal comienzo  
**

Respiró profundamente, paseando la vista en el mar de letras del libro que sostenía, intentando leer esa historia de romance medieval que Levy le había regalado. Inconscientemente vio de reojo por la ventanilla junto a su asiento, aun podía ver el suelo firme. Un calambre la recorrió ante la aterradora idea de que en cuestión de minutos se despegaría de él. Negó con la cabeza en un intento de no inquietarse, estaba por devolver la vista a la lectura pero las bocinas encima de su cabeza la interrumpieron.

-Pasajeros, por favor su atención hacia el frente-.

Obedeciendo levantó la mirada fijando la atención en la aeromoza de unos veintitantos años, con cortos cabellos purpuras, enfundada en un elegante traje negro así como un pañuelo dorado atado a su cuello y un micrófono de diadema en su cabeza.

-les informamos que el vuelo está a punto de despegar, en este momento las compuertas serán cerradas, les pedimos no abandonar su asiento a fin de evitar accidentes-.

El hueco en su estomago se intensificó ante tal preámbulo, vio otra vez por la ventanilla dándose cuenta de que sería la última vez que contemplaría ese paisaje. Soltó un suspiro cuando la azafata se dirigió a cerrar la puertilla principal, bien, a enfrentarse a doce horas de viaje…

-¡Aguarde!-.

Un grito desde afuera del avión irrumpió a la vez que una mano se interponía entre la puerta y el vano de la misma, provocando un sobresalto en la empleada quien retrocedió de inmediato. La puerta fue corrida en sentido contrario dejando ver a cierto chico que respiraba agitadamente y que tenia la ropa desacomodada.

-e-este es mi vuelo- habló entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aire y con el corazón latiéndole de forma acelerada –tome mi boleto- abrió el puño entregándole un maltratado y sudoroso ticket en las manos de la chica que en su gafete se identificaba como Kinana.

Ella se le quedo viendo con desconcierto, posteriormente paso a leer el boleto. Una vez se aseguro de su validez y legalidad le dedico una sonrisa.

-adelante joven Fullbuster, su asiento es el 14 en la fila siete-.

-gracias- asintió con la cabeza caminando rumbo a su respectivo lugar, le fue fácil puesto que las hileras eran de dos asientos a cada lado, una vez localizado se dejo caer con cansancio. Se paso el antebrazo por la frente eliminando el sudor que corría por ella y una vez más mascullo entre dientes la suerte que tenia. Casi se había tenido que desnudar completamente en la zona de revisión y a pesar de eso no le creían el hecho de que no traía nada ilegal. Después tuvo que soportar las miradas sugestivas de la oficial, y la discusión con el resto de lo guaridas. Finalmente acordó en darle su número telefónico a fin de que lo dejara ir, obviamente le dio el de Lyon. Y cuando creyó que ya todo estaba solucionado escuchó el llamado de que solo faltaban cinco minutos para que despegara su vuelo así que tuvo que mal vestirse, para luego correr a toda velocidad doscientos metros cargado de maletas para llegar a tiempo.

La chica a su lado lo observaba fijamente con desconcierto, su compañero era un chico más o menos de su edad, de piel morena y rebeldes cabellos azabaches al igual que sus ojos, le pareció bastante atractivo pero estaba de muy mal humor y no dejaba de maldecir en voz baja.

Él por su parte comenzó a tamborilear los dedos contra el antebrazos del asiento y recargo su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano libre. Así como había llegado no tardo en aburrirse, odiaba los aviones por eso, no podía moverse con la sensación de estar encerrado, lo que más odiaba. Pronto empezó a sentirse acalorado, esa era otra razón por la que odiaba los aviones, estaban completamente cerrados, sin ventanas y sin ventilación. No entendía como existían personas que les gustara el calor, desearía poder comer un postre frio en esos momentos, pero ni hablar la comida de los aviones era asquerosa. Exhaló hastiado sintiendo cada vez más calor, ¡comenzaba a fastidiarse! No pensaba aguantar doce horas de eso. Sin pensarlo comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, al diablo la etiqueta, total, nadie lo estaba viendo ¿oh si? Solo estaba su compañero de viaje, a quien se decidió a ver fugazmente, era una chica que de tan solo mirarla sintió asfixiarse, vestía una falda larga, un suéter y una boina ¿Qué acaso deseaba cocinarse ?

Juvia sintió ruborizarse al ver al chico desabrochándose los botones de la camisa de cuadros, eso no era nada educado, mucho menos respetuoso. Desvió la mirada al lado contrario cuando ya iba a media camisa abierta podía deducir que tenía un buen cuerpo, pero no era correcto verlo.

Su vergüenza se disipo en un instante pasando completamente al pavor cuando una turbulencia la sacudió iniciando el despegue y por tanto obligándola a aferrarse con ímpetu a los antebrazos y pegarse completamente al respaldo. Eso solo afirmo su mayor temor; no había superado su fobia a los aviones. El tener que despegarse del suelo y volar a tres mil metros de altura en medio de la nada, encerrada sin el fresco aire natural además de que pudiera caerse súbitamente en cualquier instante y morir trágicamente le provocaban una ansiedad anormal. Y como hacía cinco años que desde su último viaje, había aguardado la esperanza de haberlo superado pero al parecer no lo logro. Recordó que en ese entonces aun era casi una niña, se avergonzó de sí misma, ya era mayor, no podía seguir con lo mismo, era momento de superarlo.

-Vamos, Juvia puede, es fuerte y ya no puede ser tan infantil- se hecho porras en susurros tomando una gran bocanada de aire, enderezándose con dificultad sobre su asiento debido a la rigidez de su cuerpo. Cuando se aseguro de estar en la postura correcta sonrió levemente, tal vez solo se necesitaba un poco de esfuerzo…

Soltó un gritito ahogado y automáticamente se enrosco sobre si misma ante la siguiente perturbación que fue más intensa que la anterior, a quien quería engañar, ella no era fuerte y no superaría esa fobia así de simple.

El avión se perturbo mas violentamente, indicando que ya estaba despegando, cerró los ojos y se abrazo en autodefensa, encajando las uñas sobre sus hombros con tal fuerza que pensó que sangraría, pero ni siquiera sentía dolor, su mente estaba más ocupada imaginando las mil y un formas en las que podía morir en ese viaje. Como desearía que Gajeel o su novio estuvieran ahí con ella, ellos siempre lograban tranquilizarla, así podría abrazarse a ellos y sentirse mejor. Pero no, no estaba con ellos, estaba sola con completos desconocidos y no sería nada sensato decirles "¿Juvia puede abrazarte?" Por lo tanto su mente no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la muerte más trágica y sádica que podría ocurrirle.

-Juvia va a morir, Juvia va a morir…- los murmullos chocaban uno con otro por la velocidad al pronunciarlo, volviéndolos inentendibles. Y una vez que empezaba a hablar no existía forma de que se callase, por que esa era la única vía de salida para no entrar en una crisis de nervios, algo anormal en que siendo tímida rara vez hacia, pero su pánico a los aviones podía más que el criterio ajeno.

Media hora era demasiado para Gray, el nunca había sido una persona paciente y el haber soportado largos treinta minutos era suficiente. En medio de aquel aburrido viaje sacó su laptop y comenzó a "estudiar" un poco del lenguaje italiano, el idioma capital de un próximo destino, sabía que no tenía problema en utilizar su idioma natal, puesto que el Ingles era un estándar el hablarlo en Italia. Pero por primera vez en su vida, estaba intentado" hacer algo de provecho" y no lograba concentrarse por culpa de aquella desquiciada que tenía como compañera. Cuando estaban por despegar la escucho gritar y luego murmurar quien sabe qué cosa, al principio le causo mucha gracia pero después de dos cuartos de hora de escucharla balbucear incongruencias, sentía que iba a explotar por tanto murmullo.

-¿Puedes callarte?- decidió encararla de una vez por todas dirigiéndole la mirada.

Dio un pequeño sobresalto saliendo de su letargo mental, parpadeo un par de veces desorientada y luego le dirigió la mirada al chico del asiento contiguo que la observaba queriendo traspasarla con la mirada, le pareció haberlo escuchado pero no logro captar lo dicho.

– ¿disculpa?-.

Gray rodo los ojos aparte de molesta, sorda –dije que si puedes dejar de balbucear, no me dejas concentrarme- repitió señalando su computadora.

Se encogió de hombros avergonzada, sus penetrantes ojos negros mostraban hostilidad.

-d-disculpe, Juvia lo lamenta-se disculpo bajando la vista intimidada por la forma en que la miraba. Se modio el labio inferior, su tonta fobia no solo la afectaba a ella, también personas de su entorno, se sentía tan débil y ridícula.

-¿Quién es Juvia?- cuestiono Gray alzando una ceja, ¿y ahora de que rayos hablaba? Si él le estaba pidiendo a ella su silencio no preguntándole de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía.

-¡ah! – se ruborizo ante la pregunta, debido a su poca habilidad de socializar a veces olvidaba que la manera en que se refería a sí misma no era considerado algo normal en la sociedad- Juvia lamenta haberse referido así a ella, pero Juvia no frecuenta a conocer a otras personas, así que le es difícil, pero…- corto secamente ante el total desconcierto del pelinegro estaba quedando como una tonta; seguía hablando en tercera persona además de decir cosas irrelevantes –Juv….y-yo lo lamento- se expreso con dificultad.

Su semblante estaba marcado en pura repulsión, ahora ya tenía confirmado su hipótesis sobre esa chica, y se definía en una palabra: _chiflada_. Se abstuvo de comentarle lo obvio y regreso a lo importante–Como sea, ¿puedes dejar de murmurar?-.

-¡Si!- contesto en automático queriendo arreglar su impresión anterior y evitar que dejara de verla como un fenómeno. Contra todo deseo de cuerpo, dejo de aferrarse al sillón levantando sus temblorosas y almidonadas manos hasta su pecho y se reacomodo – descuide, no le causare mas molestias- las palabras fluyeron solas, fueron tan seguras que era imposible de que fueran ciertas.

-de…acuerdo- asintió no muy convencido ante la excesiva seguridad que no pintaba nada bueno, como fuera, ya tenía su palabra.

Juvia se sintió aliviada cuando él volvió la vista a la pantalla de su computadora, ahora solo tenía que mantenerse en esa posición durante las próximas once horas. No paso ni un minuto cuando ya luchaba contra ese instintito de querer abrazar el asiento, empuño las manos y apretó los dientes para retenerse, comenzó a temblar de nuevo con el pánico inundándola de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza, debía despejar esas ideas si no quería meterse en más problemas con ese chico, lamentablemente esa acción fue un grave error; termino asomándose por la ventanilla. En cuanto vio el mar de nubes y lo milimétricas que se veían las casas un jadeo escapo de sus labios. Con un abrupto movimiento reboto su cabeza contra el respaldo alzando la cabeza, jalo aire con los pulmones ante la presión del vértigo, la visión se le nublo y el mareo hizo acto de presencia. Las agruras subían y bajaban como un barco a la marea entre su garganta y su estomago, eso solo indicaba una cosa; tenía que ir al baño. Se llevo una mano a la boca y se levanto trastabillante, entreabriendo y cerrando los ojos busco la salida al pasillo para su mala suerte, su compañero obstruía el paso.

- ¿m-me de-deja pasar?- débilmente le llamo, presionando con mayor fuerza su mano como un sellador sobre su boca, oh no, debía apurarse a llegar al inodoro.

Gray se encontraba inmerso en la computadora, había comenzado investigando el idioma italiano y termino leyendo sobre cierto postre típico de la ciudad que le llamo la atención, estaba investigando mas sobre los platillos cuando sintió la presencia a su lado llamándole la atención. Fastidiado levanto la mirada para ver que se le ofrecía ahora a la maniática. Se sorprendió al verla sosteniéndose dificultosamente del asiento frontal, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantenerse de pie, una mano en la boca y con una palidez exagerada.

-¿Qué demo…?- corto la frase abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente reaccionando a lo que estaba por suceder, estaba por moverse hacia un lado pero…fue demasiado tarde.

Los ojos de Juvia se ensancharon estupefactos….su compañero de viaje y su computadora estaban cubiertos de su jugo gástrico y restos de comida.

Gray no movía ni un solo musculo de su posición anterior, estaba paralizado de tal manera que para Juvia podría haber pasado por una estatua humana, el no reaccionaba y solo se mantenía con la vista en su computadora, lo que la hizo temer aun mas, pero había quedado tan muda que el miedo le impidió siquiera intentar pronunciar algo.

-¡Joven! ¿Se encuentra bien?- la aeromoza no tardo en aparecer en la escena, que desde a lo lejos había presenciado el incidente.

-¿Qué si estoy bien?- de la garganta de Gray emitió un sonido burlón, su voz disfrazada de calma solo pronunciaba mas el sarcasmo. La vista clavada en la pantalla de su laptop que repentinamente se torno negra, posiblemente acababa de sufrir un cortocircuito-¿Me está preguntando que si estoy bien? – Mascullo con los dientes apretados descendiendo sus pupilas negras hasta el teclado y sus manos bañadas en lo que fue la digestión de la chica a su lado -¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?!- se levantó de golpe sin importarle que su computadora chocara contra el piso, de cualquier manera era probable que no volviera a funcionar mas -¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¿Sabe por qué? – hizo una pausa y su mirada en ese momento podía cortar a cualquiera en dos como el filo de una espada - ¡por que todo el maldito día ha sido un asco! ¡Primero en el aeropuerto tuve que soportar a una vieja acosadora y después tuve que correr para no perder este vuelo que ni siquiera quería hacer! ¡¿Sabe que tan estresante es eso?! – .

-joven…por favor… cálmese- Kinana intento hacer que guardara silencio puesto que comenzaba a llamar demasiado a atención, pero ni siquiera se sintió capaz de ejercer su autoridad, ese chico estaba hecho furioso que posiblemente solo lo enfurecería mas, y tal vez la agrediera

Pero Gray ya estaba fuera de sus casillas, estaba diciendo todo lo que se había guardado durante todo el día como para frenar - ¡Y todo para por fin subir al estúpido avión, esperando que al ser en primera clase poder relajarme el resto del viaje! Pero no, no podía sucederme ni siquiera eso, ¿entiende? ¡Ni siquiera al ser en primera clase me podía sentir en paz! ¡¿Y por qué?! – de un solo movimiento cambio mordazmente la vista para clavarla en la chica que colmo de sus desgracias.

-¡Por que tenía que tocarme al lado de un chiflada, que no entiendo porque se subió al avión si cree que se va a morir! ¡Tuve que aguantarla murmurar idioteces por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, para que finalmente fuera tan incapaz de controlarse que me vomitara toda la escoria que trae dentro! ¡Eres una molestia!-

-¡Joven deténgase ahora!- Kinana elevo la voz dando una estricta orden, ahora si estaba muy enojada, algo que no iba a permitir era que ese muchacho le faltara al respeto a una señorita -¡oh se calma o llamare a las autoridades del avión!-.

-¡Me importa una m*erda!- empujándola de paso, Gray salió de su lugar

Kinana lo vio perdiéndose por el pasillo, esperaba ese chico no fuera a hacer una tontería o tendría severos problemas. Pero el ir a vigilarlo paso a segundo plano, ahora lo que más le preocupaba era la pobre chica que sufrió la mala suerte la al tener que sentarse al lado de ese chico rebelde e irrespetuoso, Volvió su mirada hacia ella, la peliazul estaba petrificada y blanca como el papel, con la expresión aturdida.

-Jovencita ¿Se encuentra bien?- cuestiono con voz suave, desde que la había visto subir al avión le pareció muy insegura y temerosa, ahora temía por su reacción ante tremendos insultos.

-si…Juvia…Juvia se encuentra bien- con la voz robotizada y la mirada en un punto en la nada volvió a tomar asiento.

Eso solo inquieto mas a la azafata, esa parecía una instrucción pregrabada y no era una reacción normal, mas sin embargo no tenia porque inmiscuirse si ella no quería hablar, hizo una reverencia dándose la vuelta- está bien, si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo-la vio de reojo por una última vez, deseándole fortaleza emocional.

Juvia ya no tenía miedo a que fuera a sufrir un accidente, si no al contrario, deseaba profusamente que ocurriera, que el avión se estrellara contra una montaña o que se le acabara el combustible y cayera al precipicio, hubiera sido mejor morir que haber recibido esas crudas palabras llenas de odio y desprecio.

Y lo peor del caso es que él tenía razón, ella era una estúpida, por que disfrutaba el masoquismo, es decir ¿por que obedecía a su padre si el ya no podía ejercer su autoridad sobre ella? Ya no era una simple niña, además dudaba mucho que su padre fuera a viajar al otro lado del mundo solo para darle una reprimiendo, nunca se preocuparía tanto por ella. Pero de sosa, iba como borrego al degüello, a sufrir por gusto.

Los ojos se le humedecieron y la garganta se le cerró dificultándole el respirar, porque ahora que se le abrieron los ojos ante su realidad, aparte de ser estúpida, siempre seria un estorbo, una escoria de la sociedad, porque solo servía para irritarlos, acababa de quedar demostrado que incluso a los desconocidos siempre seria un molestia.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y su pecho a alzarse y bajarse de forma irregular, ante la falta de aire y consuelo.

* * *

Cerro el grifo del lavamanos ya seguro de haber quitado la gran mayoría de vomito en su cuerpo, se vio en el espejo, se veía más tranquilo, después de lanzar toda la clase de improperios que conocía contra su suerte y su vida por fin sus nervios se apaciguaron. Ahora que razonaba en sus actos consideraba que no debió hacer ese circo ante todos, era muy infantil. Regularmente no arrebataba contra la primera persona que tenía enfrente cuando estaba enojado, pero a falta de su moto para liberar el estrés lo había hecho. Definitivamente no volvería a hacerlo, no era su estilo. Pero claro, si esa trastornada lo sacaba de sus casillas otra vez no dudaría en reclamarle. De hecho ya estaba dispuesto a advertirle. Con su nueva determinación salió del baño y se dirigió a su lugar, no pensaba cambiarse de asiento por esa niña, ella iba a conocer quién era Gray Fullbuster.

Desde lejos la vio, estaba encorvada abrazando sus rodillas, con la cara oculta entre ellas y cubriéndose con los antebrazos.

-hey necesito hablar contigo- la llamo serenamente cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, espero unos segundos sin recibir respuesta, torció la boca con molestia, se supone que iba en un buen plan y ella lo ignoraba aun después de lo que le hizo- oye escúchame- repitió un poco mas tosco acercándose más, noto como su espalda temblaba levemente, vale estaba de nuevo en un ataque histérico, pero de cualquier manera no era correcto que no le dirigiera la palabra. Quisiera o no iba a hablar con él. Coloco una mano en su hombro dispuesto a obligarla a que lo encarara y la jalo hacia atrás.

-¡oye que no entiendes que te estoy…!-.

Toda palabra que tuviera en la boca se esfumo al igual que su enojo, dejándole la mente en blanco, por las pálidas mejillas de ella se deslizaban finas gotas de agua que nacían de sus ojos enrojecidos, acompañadas por unos quebrados sollozos. Ante tal panorama no tenía idea que decir, no tenía idea de cómo tratar una situación así, nunca había tenido un comportamiento precisamente caballeroso con las mujeres.

-oye… ¿te sientes mal?- torpemente pregunto la pregunta más estúpida que podía formular, obviamente esas no eran lagrimas de felicidad.

-J-Juvia lo l-lamenta…- entre gimoteos le contesto con un hilo de voz, el alzo una ceja sin comprender, ella bajo la mirada y los sollozos se incrementaron- ¡Juvia lamenta ser una molestia!-.

Las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua caliente y no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás por la impresión, entre todos los insultos que le grito una frase especifica regreso a su mente _"¡eres una molestia!". _Trago grueso con un enorme peso sobre sí mismo al darse cuenta de que él era el causante de tan terrible condición emocional. Algo en su interior se revolvió, el remordimiento de que no debió ser tan duro, con esa sensación carcomiéndole la conciencia. Esa sensación que rara vez algo le provocaba _la culpabilidad. _

-oye…no es para tanto…no eres una molestia- las palabras le salieron forzadas, se masajeo la nuca visiblemente incomodo, deseaba redimirse, el problema es que no tenía ni idea de cómo. Lamentablemente sus palabras no lograron el efecto deseado.

-¡Claro que Juvia es un estorbo! ¡Siempre lo ha sido!- ahogada en sus propias lagrimas respondió con impotencia, era una estúpida y nada podía cambiarlo, se sentía tan inútil ya nada podía hacer, la sensación de estrangulamiento en su garganta apretó con más fuerza, con un hormigueo en su pecho y el calor asfixiándola. Sin importarle, posó su empapada visión en el- ¡Juvia solo es un estorbo para todas las personas! ¡De no haber sido por Juvia no la hubiera pasado tan mal! Juvia…Juvia…- incapaz de seguir se llevo una mano al cuello ante la falta de aire, su cabeza palpitaba, sus labios secos temblaban frenéticamente; ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo.

Gray se alarmó, ella estaba muy mal; sus respiraciones eran aceleradas, su menudo cuerpo se movía arrítmica mente y con dificultad intentaba jalar aire, ella se iba a desmayar o peor aun colapsar.

-J*der no te ves bien, llamaré a la aeromoza- tomó la decisión mas sensata posible dándose la vuelta, pero una presión débil en su muñeca le impidió continuar, ella lo retenía con su mano en cuanto sintió el contacto se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo, inquieto volvió la vista ella sudaba profusamente. Aun en su estado ella intentaba detenerlo.

-p-por favor no lo haga…-la voz le salió por la tangente con los dientes castañeándole, al cerrar los ojos dos finas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas -ya no moleste a más personas por la culpa de Juvia… ellos…ellos no tienen culpa por la tonta fobia de Juvia…-.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ahora comprendía todo, sus actos, sus murmullos, sus lagrimas, todo eran producto de el miedo intenso. Ella tenía pánico a los aviones, por un segundo la imagen de un niño de cabellos negros aterrado frente a una carretera apareció en su mente, entonces recordó que una fobia no es fácil de controlar. Y el ver a esa chica ahí llorosa en medio de un ataque nervioso provoco en el hacer algo inesperado, una acción que en cualquier otro momento le habría parecido estúpida y cursi, pero que en ese preciso instante consideraba correcto.

Al sentir un contacto rodear su hombros y su cabeza ser inclinada hacia el frente Juvia abrió los ojos desconcertada, se ruborizo al darse cuenta de que el chico que tantas barbaridades le había gritado, ahora la abrazaba por los hombros y apegaba su cabeza a su pecho, pero eso era tan incoherente que entre abrió la boca para replicar, pero él pareció leer sus pensamientos al dar respuesta anticipada.

-no digas nada – dijo con simpleza, sabiendo de antemano que lo mejor sería abstenerse de hablar, porque a ella eso solo le causaría mas crisis nerviosas y el era muy malo al elegir palabras.

Ella lo entendió, entonces desconecto su mente prescindiendo de la vista y se concentro en la sensación que le trasmitía. Su cuerpo se relajo con el contacto de su temperatura fría, por irónico que pareciera, le entregaba una calidez que nunca había experimentado con nadie, lograba relajarla y hacerla sentir bien, protegida, era como si ahora ya nada pudiera ocurrirle. Un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios deshaciéndose de todos sus males, entonces se dedico a escuchar las melodías que trasmitían las bocinas del avión sin cambiar de posición.

Bostezó, el sueño comenzaba a dominarla, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero era probable que fuera de noche. Entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia escucho un pedazo de la estrofa de la canción reproducida.

_No tengas miedo _

_De lo que tu mente consume_

_Debes hacer un esfuerzo._

_Ponte de pie por lo que crees._

_Y esta noche_

_Podremos decir:_

_Juntos somos Invencibles._

* * *

Ya llevaba un buen rato que la chica había dejado de temblar, ya no escuchaba sus lloriqueos y sus respiraciones se habían vuelto acompasadas, se pregunto si debería de soltarla ya, pero el temor a que volviera a sus tics nerviosos lo hizo retractarse. Cuidadosamente la tomo de los hombros y la alejo un poco dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Con lentitud y sigilo la devolvió a su lugar y le acomodó de la forma menos incomoda que pudo. Entonces respiro aliviado de que su martirio llego a su fin.

Al verla dormida tan apaciblemente, se sintió incrédulo a como era tan esquizofrénica estando despierta, si a decir verdad, era bastante linda, de cabellos azules rizados en las puntas, rasgos finos, y gracias al cielo no llevaba maquillaje, no recordaba bien el color de sus ojos, pero tenía largas pestañas, y sus mejillas sonrosadas por tanto llorar resaltaban en su piel blanquecina.

Vaya que chica más rara.

A lo lejos Kinana observaba con una sonrisa como aquel chico pelinegro observaba a detalle a la joven de cabellos azules, lo cierto es que desde el incidente había estado muy pendiente de ambos, noto todo lo sucedido desde el ataque nervioso de ella y como él a pesar de las molestias, el estrés y el vomito, al final la había reconfortado. En el momento en que la abrazo, un presentimiento afloro en su interior, de que de alguna manera ellos se complementaban y que esa experiencia no terminaría con ese viaje, si no que de alguna manera, se volverían a encontrar en un futuro muy próximo.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Estoy muy feliz gracias a todos ustedes los que leyeron y que me comentaron, me han hecho sonrojar, no me esperaba tener 11 reviews en el primer capítulo. No tienen idea de cuánto me han ayudado sus comentarios, en serio muchas gracias, el saber que les ha gustado esta historia que acaba de empezar, no tiene precio.

Bueno ahora ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Aquí está el primer encuentro entre Juvia y Gray, quise hacerlo un poco diferente a lo típico y quise intentar describir lo horrible que se desarrolla una fobia, ojala y haya logrado mi cometido. Espero les haya gustado y me den su opinión mediante un lindo review. Por cierto, la estrofa de la canción que escuchó Juvia originalmente es en ingles, se llama _Invincible _y es de uno de mis grupos favoritos _Muse, _ha sido una de las canciones inspiradoras de este fic, por si gustan escucharla trae spoilers (jeje no muy específicos)

Bien en el próximo capítulo, la llegada a Italia, ¿que les espera haya? ¿Quiénes serán las personas que los recibirán? ¿Ustedes que piensan? ¿A quienes les gustaría ver? Todas sus ideas y deseos serán muy bien recibidas y tratare de tomarlas en cuenta, así que siéntanse libres de comentar sus dudas, criticas y amenazas.

¡Un saludo!


	3. Mundos Opuestos

_Disclaimer: Algún día dejare de llegar a clases tarde, al igual que algún día robare Fairy Tail, mientras tanto seguiré suplicando a los profesores que me dejen entrar y conformándome con pedir prestados a todos los personajes de Hiro Mashima. _

* * *

**Los reflectores de la vida**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Mundos Opuestos**

Una leve presión sobre su brazo lo incomodó, haciéndolo vagar entre la realidad y su subconsciente, su rostro por inercia formo una mueca de desagrado al reconocer lo que era, su madre sacándolo del séptimo sueño. Se revolvió en señal de rechazo sin siquiera despegar el ojo, esperando que se fuera y regresara mas tarde.

-Joven, ya arribamos en el aeropuerto-.

Abrió los ojos de golpe poniéndose alerta ante la voz no identificada, todo lo que veía era color azul cielo, parpadeó, todo lo que ocupaba su visión era azul. En confusión deslizo sus ojos ónix un poco más abajo, encontrándose con el rostro de una chica dormida sobre su hombro. Dio un respingó hacia atrás del susto pero de inmediato recordó donde se encontraba, la terminal, el avión, el viaje y esa chica que se había quedado dormida cuando logro calmarla. Se suponía que posteriormente de eso la acomodo en su asiento, entonces ¿Cómo rayos termino él durmiendo con la barbilla sobre su cabeza y ella reclinada en su hombro?

-Lamento despertarlo, pero le informo que ya hemos llegado al aeropuerto Caselle, Turin-.

Dirigió la vista a la aeromoza que originalmente lo despertó, la misma chica de cabellos morados de todo el viaje. Bostezó echando una ojeada a al pasillo procesando la información, ya casi todos los asientos estaban vacios.

-claro, ya bajo- dijo estirando los brazos para desperezarse, al momento de hacerlo provoco que la chica que dormía en su hombro se pegara mas a él. Por un instante la vio interrogante para posteriormente tomarla por los hombros y comenzar a colocarla adecuadamente en su lugar con cautela de no sacarla de sus sueños.

-¿no debería despertarla también? Después de todo ella también tiene que bajar- le sugirió la sobrecargo leyendo sus intenciones.

-claro que no, despiértela cuando yo ya me haya bajado ¿vale?- respondió con firmeza incorporándose, no quería tener que lidiar otra vez con alguna manía nerviosa de esa chiquilla, por precaución entre menos contacto tuvieran mejor.

Kinana lo observo con desconcierto ante su petición, después de unos segundos le respondió con una sonrisa comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

-por supuesto-asintió levemente con la cabeza, el murmuró un agradecimiento y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo –por cierto, bienvenido a Turín, espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable-.

El Fullbuster detuvo el paso y aun de espaldas dio su comentario -tch lo dudo- masculló entre dientes para luego proseguir su camino, ¿Disfrutar de vivir en una ciudad desconocida, sin familia, sin conocidos y tener que trabajar para subsistir? Eso era una broma, y por todos los sucesos desafortunados desde su partida, estaba seguro de que ese viaje sería todo menos bueno.

Kinana soltó una risita mientras observaba al pelinegro descender por las escaleras, él quería esquivar lo inevitable, porque efectivamente, ellos se volverían a encontrar, era un presentimiento muy fuerte dentro de sí, y ella rara vez se equivocaba. Volvió la mirada a la jovencita de cabellos azules, una sorpresa le esperaba en su vida.

Gray contemplo con gesto apático el panorama frente a sí; un gentío moviéndose tal como las hormigas en plena recolección esparciéndose por el lugar, entrando, saliendo, subiendo, bajando.

El calor sofocante provocado por tanto ajetreo, enormes cartelones promocionando prestigiosas marcas de moda colgados en el techo y un enorme letrero electrónico con letras fluorescentes parpadeando con la dedicatoria "Bienvenido a Turín". En cuanto bajo del avión respiro la diferencia entre su ciudad natal e Italia. Comenzó a vagar en la terminal, sintiendo la incomodidad de levantar miradas ávidas de varias de esas mujeres rubias oxigenadas y maquilladas a más no poder y hombres que lo miraban despectivamente, si, ya comenzaba a odiar la ciudad.

Repentinamente un hecho muy importante lo asaltó ¿Cómo iba a llegar a su nueva residencia? Había anotado la dirección del departamento que alquilaría, pero no conocía las calles, ni el transporte, un taxi era su solución pero de ahí salía otra duda ¿Cómo eran los taxis? Dudaba que fueran de ese color amarillo chillón de las taxis americanas. Tomo uno de esos trípticos turísticos que se ofrecían y lo leyó buscando orientarse. Para su mala suerte, no decía nada del transporte. Fastidiado se dejo caer sobre uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. Comenzaban sus dificultades.

* * *

Juvia en cuanto piso el concreto de la pista de aterrizaje aspiró profundamente, con todos sus malestares desvaneciéndose. Ya estaba segura en tierra, después de su martirio lograba recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Levantó sus ojos al cielo, se encontraba en tonalidades naranjas y amarillas, estaba atardeciendo. Cuando partió también era el atardecer en Kansas, pareciera que había pasado un día, aunque en realidad fueran solo doce horas. Vio su celular que marcaba la actualización de horario, pasando de las cinco de la tarde. Batallaría un poco para acostumbrarse a esa zona horaria, en especial a la hora de dormir, pero solo necesitaba unos días. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, algo desestabilizada por el tiempo. Rotundamente abrió los ojos como platos ¡El tiempo! Quedo con uno de sus hermanos que la recogería a las cuatro.

Como pudo salió corriendo hasta la zona de equipaje y recogió sus maletas arrastrándolas por toda la terminal buscando visualizar a su hermano, cosa que no logro. Cuando se asomo a la terracería donde comenzaban las calles de la ciudad tampoco encontró ningún transporte que la esperara.

Rendida, se dirigió a la sala de espera y tomo uno de los asientos para reponerse de la carrera que realizo. Se sintió entristecida de pensar que a su hermano se le hubiera olvidado recogerla, o tal vez se canso de esperarla y se fue, por lo poco importante que era para ellos. Paseó la mirada por la sala, estaba casi completamente vacía, puesto que la llegada de la mayoría de los era esperada con añoranza. Todos a excepción de ella y ese joven que se encontraba en la fila contigua. Se sorprendió al reconocerlo, era el mismo chico del avión. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo sucedido en el avión, ahora que estaba en todas sus facultades se daba cuenta de lo personal e intimo que había sido el momento. Su vergüenza disminuyo cuando cayó en cuenta de que no le había agradecido debidamente, puesto que se quedo dormida y cuando despertó él ya no estaba.

Se levantó y se acerco tímidamente, quedando frente a él.

-hummm…- se debatió como llamarlo, tenía el cuello inclinado hacia atrás con la cabeza hacia el techo y los ojos cerrados, ¿Qué tal si estaba dormido? No quería incomodarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Dio un sobresalto cuando repentinamente abrió los ojos.

Estaba pensando en cómo solucionar su problema de transporte, no pensaba ir a preguntar como un idiota a la oficina, no, era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo. Percibió una presencia plantarse frente a sí, automáticamente se enderezo y abrió los ojos de manera defensiva, no fuera a ser un ladrón que quisiera ratearle las cosas. Al instante reconoció a esa persona.

-ah, eres esa chica friki del avión- relajo su postura al reconocerla.

-etto…si…- respondió desviando la mirada sin saber muy bien que decir, al ser tan poco social y con sus dificultades de iniciar una conversación, menos después de lo sucedido en el avión. Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de divagaciones o terminaría trabándose. Tímidamente levantó la cabeza evitando el espasmo automático de su cuerpo de regresar a su anterior posición - Juvia…es decir yo, quiero agradecerle lo que hizo por mí en el avión, en verdad no tengo idea de lo que me hubiera sucedido de no haber sido por que usted estuvo ahí –.

Y de nuevo, al verla tan agradecida con los ojos brillando en la inocencia hizo que el gusanito de la culpa le carcomiera, después de todo había sido su culpa el incidente.

-no tienes que agradecérmelo, en realidad no fue nada- evadió el contacto visual, pasándose una mano por el cabello incomodo.

-no, no, Juvia en verdad esta agradecida con usted- fervorosamente asintió con la cabeza insistente en que la tomara en serio, se mordió el labio frustrada de no poder explicarse bien –Juvia no sabe cómo expresar su gratitud, si hay algo que pudiera hacer por usted…-

-oye no es para tanto, de verdad- intervino moviendo las manos de forma negativa cuando ella hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, se estaba yendo a los extremos, bueno la realidad era que lo estaba llevando a los extremos de la culpabilidad. Resopló dispuesto a terminar con eso.

–Supongo que…después de todo, lo que sucedió fue mi culpa en gran parte- carraspeó tragándose todo el orgullo que le impedía pedir perdón- me excedí con mis comentarios, no es que realmente pensara eso de ti- esquivó el verla, abochornado y fastidiado por el costoso esfuerzo que equivalía el disculparse, una fuerza intrínseca de su ser se lo impedía.

-usted no tiene por que disculparse - denegó tomando retraídamente el lugar a su lado – Juvia le causo muchas molestias, y por tanto Juvia no merecía ni siquiera que la hubiera ayudado a tranquilizarse, de nuevo muchas gracias-.

-está bien, dejémoslo en que ambos tuvimos algo de culpa y que ninguno tiene que disculparse ¿de acuerdo?- restándole importancia a todo lo anteriormente mencionado con un simple ademan de mano intentó llegar a la conclusión de aquel incomodo ambiente, él no era ese tipo de chico que le daba vueltas al asunto, especialmente si en cuestión tenía que disculparse.

Juvia se sorprendió una vez más con los actos del pelinegro, el parecía relajado y simple, con aquellos aires de importarle poco lo que le sucediera, que diferente a ella. Con timidez asintió a su propuesta.

-bien- Gray se dio por satisfecho con su respuesta, un bostezo se le escapo, vaya que el sueño aun no se le había pasado, posiblemente era a causa del cambio de horario –por cierto, si piensas subirte a un avión deberías tomar algún medicamento para los malestares, no es agradable que te vomiten encima- aconsejo al notar las manchas secas que quedaron en su camisa a pesar del empeño que puso en limpiarlas.

El calor le subió al rostro otra vez, aunque la voz de él chico estaba libre de rencores por lo ocurrido inevitablemente la culpa la volvió a embargar –disculpe eso, no es que Juvia no hubiera pensando en utilizar pastillas para el vértigo, lo que sucede es que fue muy inesperado el tener que tomar un vuelo y no tuve el tiempo de comprarlas- explicó con la vista en su regazo –de cualquier manera, no creo que Juvia vuelva a subir a un avión en mucho tiempo- concluyo entristecida por la gran posibilidad existente de no volver a Kansas.

-¿se puede saber por qué?- no es que fuera un metiche, pero la angustia del hecho de estar en Italia era perceptible en su voz.

-el padre de Juvia le pidió que viniera, lo cual es extraño puesto que hace mucho que no nos frecuentamos, ni él ni mis hermanos. Es probable que su petición no se trate de una simple visita- arremolinó sus manos en la tela de su falda con tristeza y nervios mezclados.

-por lo visto tu tampoco te llevas muy bien con tu familia- se identificó con ella, dándose cuenta de las existentes similitudes entre ambos. Una sonrisa de medio lado surco su rostro - ¿Qué irónico no? Tu familia te trajo aquí para reencontrarte con ella y mi familia me mando a aquí para alejarme- se burlo con ironía ante una situación tan parecida y diferente a la vez.

Juvia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente impactada por su declaración.

-¿en verdad tu familia hizo eso?- alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa, incrédula a creer que viniera de una familia tan cruel.

-no exactamente- aclaro adivinando que pasaba por su mente - ellos creyeron que necesito "rehacer mi vida" y la mejor manera que se les pudo ocurrir fue que yo me mudara al otro lado del mundo- hizo comillas con los dedos y rodo los ojos ante lo absurdo que se seguía escuchando la idea.

Se percató con facilidad de que él guardaba rencor a su familia. Se sentía con la curiosidad de saber por qué razón ellos tenían esa perspectiva sobre él, pero se retuvo de preguntar, sus modales no se lo permitían. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-al parecer ninguno de los dos deseamos estar aquí ¿verdad?- .

-sí, pero eso es lo positivo del asunto-respondió el Fullbuster con una sonrisa en el rostro, Juvia lo vio con incomprensión ante la contradicción –tanto a mí como a ti nos tomo por sorpresa este viaje, fue por razón de nuestra familia y ambos odiamos tener que vivir en Italia- giró su cabeza a verla, ella seguía con los ojos perdidos sin hallarle sentido a sus palabras, sonrió levemente – ahora tanto tu como yo, sabemos que hay otra persona que sufrirá estando aquí eso si levanta el ánimo -.

La primera reacción que tuvo fue el sobresaltarse, asustada, es manera de pensar le pareció un poco… ¿cínica? No era normal pensar de esa manera. Sin embargo cuando noto esa sonrisa relajada en el rostro de él comprendió que no lo decía con esas intenciones.

-sí, tiene razón- Rió sutilmente, su primer risa después de entrar en sus presentes circunstancias, A fin de cuentas, lo que el trataba de decir era "ahora sabemos que no estamos solos" y si, eso lograba aligerar aquella carga, el saber que no era la única persona con ese problema la hacía sentir aunque sea un poquito comprendida.

Gray se le quedo viendo con cierta gracia, al verla reír le parecía algo irreal que ella fuera la misma chica achacosa del avión. No era una chica normal definitivamente, pero era de modales gráciles y muy inocente, era mucho menos molesta que durante el viaje. Un repiqueteo llamo su atención, un enorme reloj de manecillas colocado en el centro indicaba que eran las seis en punto, devolviéndolo a su realidad.

-maldición, se está haciendo tarde- murmuro para sí mismo, buscando alguna solución para llegar a su nueva casa o resignarse a dormir en la terminal.

Al instante Juvia recordó lo importante que era la hora, imitando el gesto de él levanto la mirada al reloj. Suspiró rendida, ya habían pasado dos largas horas desde la hora acordada, su hermano no iba a venir. Rendida se puso de pie, dispuesta a buscar su propio transporte.

Vio de reojo al chico dispuesta a despedirse lo prontamente -al parecer nadie vendrá a recoger a Juvia, así que buscare un taxi-.

Los ojos del Fullbuster brillaron, inmediatamente se puso de pie como un resorte y por impulso la tomo de los hombros -¿en verdad sabes cómo llamar un taxi?- la estrujó con fuerza, aferrándose a ella como su única esperanza.

-etto… si- se enrosco sobre si misma aturdida, observándolo desconcertada ante tan repentino humor.

-¡genial! ¡Vamos a buscar uno!- exclamó como quien encuentra un vaso de agua en el desierto.

Juvia tuvo que sostener su boina para evitar que se le cayera cuando él la tomo de la mano y prácticamente la arrastro tras de sí a la salida del aeropuerto. Mientras corrían, observo sus manos entrelazadas y luego de reojo a aquel chico pelinegro que mantenía la vista hacia el frente. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, era bastante rudo e inesperado en sus actos. No dejaba de sorprenderla.

* * *

El sonido de las llantas sobre el asfalto, el caminar apresurado de las personas por las banquetas, el aire que traía consigo el murmullo de pláticas y el calor de la estación les daban la bienvenida a su primer contacto con la ciudad. Los taxistas se ocupaban en cargar las maletas sobre la cajuela de los autos.

Gray se encontraba reclinado sobre el respaldo de una banca observando con desidia los vehículos; de color blanco, bastantes elegantes que bien podrían pasar por autos comunes, a excepción de los logos estampados que no lograba leer posiblemente inscritos en italiano -estos taxis son muy distintos a los americanos- comento con desagrado, no era su estilo tanta elegancia.

-si no le agradan también hay otros medios de transporte como el bus o el metro- sugirió Juvia notando el gesto de disgusto.

-dudo mucho que guarden parecido con los que conozco- dejo salir una exhalación pesada ante lo poco atractiva que resultaba su estancia en Italia- será difícil adaptarme a este entorno-.

Se abstuvo de comentar, no es como si pudiera decir mucho, no tenia con qué cara derribar esa pared de pesimismo, si ella se encontraba en una situación emocional similar. El crujir de los maleteros al cerrarse y los choferes subir al copiloto les indicaron que ya todo estaba listo y era momento de separar sus caminos.

-bueno, ha enfrentarse a la vida- comento el Fullbuster con determinación despegando su espalda de la banca, camino un par de pasos lo suficiente hasta quedar frente a Juvia–gracias por lo del taxi, te debo una-.

Negó fervorosamente con la cabeza -no tiene por que agradecer, Juvia le está pagando por la ayuda que le brindo en el avión-.

-¿sigues con lo mismo?- reprochó con cierta molestia cruzándose de brazos -¿no quedamos en que ese era un tema olvidado?-.

-perdone, Juvia no puede evitar sentirse culpable por lo que sucedió- agachó la cabeza y achico los hombros apenada.

-tch deberías de dejar darle vueltas a lo mismo y disculparte por todo eso no te traerá nada bueno- le regaño, ella se encogió sobre sí misma. Al notarlo aflojo la postura, ella era demasiado maleable y aunque eso lo irritara no quería hacer de su despedida un suceso desagradable - en fin, deseo que tu vida aquí sea soportable, suerte con tu familia-.

Juvia se sintió un poco desilusionada al darse cuenta de que era la despedida definitiva, que no lo volvería a ver. Por alguna desconocida razón eso la hacía sentirse triste, quizá porque le había caído muy bien y le costaba trabajo socializar.

-igual para usted, Juvia espera que logre acostumbrarse al estilo de vida de la ciudad-.

-aunque no quisiera, igual tengo que hacerlo- hizo otro de sus comentarios indiscretos dando media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Apenas avanzo un paso cuando se detuvo y la vio de reojo–ah y un último consejo, procura no hablar en tercera persona eso es muy confuso, Juvia-.

Desvió la mirada avergonzada, dudaba mucho poder dejar ese hábito, por más que se lo repitieran. Pestañeó dos veces ¡la había llamado por su nombre! Eso la hizo recordar un significativo hecho. Alzó la cabeza de golpe, pero él ya no estaba. Vio pasar el taxi frente a ella y al pelinegro en el copiloto, quien le hizo una seña de despedida, ella lo imito y sonrió. Al final, jamás supo cual era el nombre de aquel chico.

Aspiró profundamente, después de un largo viaje, había llegado el momento en que debería regresar a sus raíces. Subió al taxi con un nudo estrujándose en su estomago, consciente de que a cada instante estaba más cerca de encontrarse con sus hermanos y sobre todo, con su padre.

* * *

A través de la ventanilla observaba el tráfico y a los transeúntes pasar o al menos eso aparentaba, puesto que en su mente no dejaba de maquinar los posibles encuentros que podría tener con su padre. Ensayaba mentalmente su presentación ante él, siempre tan rígido y estricto que temía lo que pudiese pasar ¿Por qué después de tantos años ausente pedía su regreso? Esa intriga la estaba carcomiendo cada vez más. Pero de todas maneras, no quería encontrarse con él, no quería saber cómo reaccionaría al verla, ya no era una niña como su último encuentro, no, ya era una joven que recién entraba a mayoría de edad y temía que expectativas tendría sobre ella. Suspiró, el hecho de imaginarse que su padre estuviera satisfecho era una utopía, jamás lograría estar la altura que esperaba.

Y es que se trataba de José Porla, dueño de "Element Four Company", una cadena de empresas multinacional, a la que se le dedicaba su nombre por llenar las cuatro finalidades buscadas por toda compañía, por lo cual se consideraba eficiente, completa y demandada. Esto lo había logrado su padre que a pesar de que su empresa era individual, había logrado sobresalir y defenderse entre las societarias. Porque José era un hombre muy ambicioso y prepotente, cuyas meta siempre seria ser el número uno en cualquier cosa que hiciera, y sus hijos no eran la excepción.

Pensó en Sus hermanos, tampoco había tenido contacto con ellos y se preguntaba hasta donde habrían llegado, ellos seguían los mismos objetivos que su padre, destacar. En sus memorias los recordaba determinados a ser los mejores en los estudios, en los deportes, en los clubs extracurriculares. ¿Cómo estarían actualmente?

-señorita ¿está segura de que me dio la dirección correcta?-.

La voz del chofer la sacó de sus cavilaciones, aunque eso no impidió que su pregunta resultara desconcertante. Giro a verlo, el tenia la vista hacia el frente anonadado.

-si…estoy segura ¿sucede algo?- su voz dudo por un momento a pesar de los años jamás olvidaría la dirección de su hogar, a menos de que se hubiera equivocado de numero de residencia.

El taxista la vio con aspecto azorado, dudoso sobre cómo tratarla, tal como quien encuentra un bicho raro.

-es que…hemos llegado-.

En ese preciso momento se percato de que el vehículo había dejado de andar. Con un vivaz movimiento miró por la ventanilla a la que hasta el momento no había prestado atención, echo la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Al frente se alzaba una imponente y exuberante mansión blanca de dos plantas, de arquitectura barroca y acabados exóticos, resaltante entre las jardineras con artísticos arbustos y la esplendorosa fuente central, totalmente resguardada por altos portones dorados. La mansión Porla solemne y aristócrata, estaba todavía más presuntuosa de lo que solía recordar, aunque ahora que lo reflexionaba ese hecho no debería de sorprenderle.

-sí, aquí es- respondió con pesar, ahora solo unas cuantas rejas la separaban de su destino.

-le…le ayudare con su equipaje- balbuceó aun impactado, abriendo la puerta y saliendo, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada de asombro.

Juvia reconoció esa mirada al instante, no era la primera vez que lo hacían y es que cualquier persona al ver su desgravada apariencia no le pasaba por la mente que formara parte de la retacada familia Porla. Y ella no se molestaba, porque claro, hasta ella pensaba que era una pieza perdida que no encajaba en ese rompecabezas de prepotentes hombres.

Aspiró profundamente hasta llenar a tope sus pulmones para darse el valor que le faltaba y disminuir ese remolino en su estomago y cabeza, en cuanto bajara del taxi no habría vuelta atrás, bueno, decidió que no existiría vuelta atrás desde el momento en que piso el avión, así que ya ni al caso el lamentarse.

Bajó del taxi, pago los servicios y tras intercambiar palabras con el portero de la residencia, cruzó la estrecha brecha que la llevaría a otra clase de vida. Pasó de largo los amplios jardines, pero antes de entrar a la casa se detuvo a observar la fuente que en medio del cielo naranja relucía más que en cualquier otra etapa del día. Esa fuente fue siempre el elixir para sus tristezas cuando era pequeña, Gazille le decía que su madre fue la que mando a construirla para que la alegría en el hogar fluyera como el agua. Quién sabe, tal vez por eso heredo su fascinación por el movimiento del agua.

Prosiguió su camino hasta plantarse en la entrada, colocó su mano en la fría perilla y asió con mayor fuerza sus maletas. Con un leve empujón y ya se encontraba dentro, en el recibidor. Seguía tan fúnebre como antes, constando únicamente de una mesilla de madera y un florero de rosas blancas encima, alumbrado por un candelabro de cristales por encima de su cabeza.

Se dispuso a seguir cuando recordó una enseñanza y regla básica: sin zapatos dentro de la casa. Se descalzó las botas, su padre tenía un régimen estricto respecto al hogar que se debería seguir al pie de la letra si no se deseaba meterse en problemas. Camino por la casa buscando familiarizarse con la residencia otra vez, tenía un estilo rustico propio, piso de baldosas que formaban figuras simétricas; la mueblería compuesta por caoba y cristal, las paredes de color beige con acabados intrínsecos; muros forrados con tiras de roble y alfombras fabricadas de seda, plantas ornamentales extraídas de la naturaleza y adornos de todo tipo de material, cerámica, cristal, madera, piedra y algunos cuadros con pinturas de artistas reconocidos en Italia. A cualquier punto que volteara solo encontraba elegancia.

La estancia tenía el mismo patrón de decoración; a excepción de una chimenea eléctrica como complemento decorativo, sillones forrados de color blanco y tres enormes ventanales que dejaban ver el bello atardecer.

Su corazón se acelero al ver que uno de los sillones estaba ocupado por un hombre; enfocando la vista lo noto de unos treinta años, complexión delgada, cabello y bigote verdoso así como un monóculo sobre su ojo derecho sujeto por un lazo tras su oreja. Tenía la vista clavada sobre un libro el cual leía con bastante interés.

De inmediato lo reconoció como su hermano mayor, tímidamente lo llamo desde donde se encontraba -umm…. ¿Sol?-

Él pareció reaccionar al escuchar su nombre por lo que despego la vista del libro para verla y posteriormente ponerse de pie.

-_Salut _hermana Juvia- inclino la mitad de su cuerpo hacia el frente como reverencia y extendió un brazo hacia el frente – hace algún tiempo ya desde que nos vimos por última vez, ahora ya eres una _Madeimoselle-._

-etto… Juvia también se alegra de verte- respondió con indecisión, supo que esa era su forma de darle la bienvenida, pero se sentía descolocada por las palabras que no logro identificar. Uno de los hobbies de Sol siempre había sido el aprender nuevos idiomas y cada vez que lo hacía mezclaba las palabras con el italiano exteriorizando presuntuosamente sus conocimientos adquiridos. Por sus escasos recuerdos en clase de lengua lo identifico como francés, mas no logro emparejar el significado. Entonces recordó un hecho significativo– umm Sol, ¿no se supone que tu recogerías a Juvia cuando llegara al aeropuerto?-.

-_non non non _ Juvia eso no fue lo que acordamos- Sol se apresuro a quedar frente a ella negando con el dedo índice a escasos centímetros de su rostro –el acuerdo fue que te esperaría en el aeropuerto a las cuatro en punto, yo estuve ahí a la hora exacta y tu no llegaste-.

-pero Juvia no ha tenido la culpa, el avión se demoro en aterrizar así que…- fue interrumpida cuando Sol le ejerció presión con el dedo índice sobre su frente.

-_non non non,_ estas muy mal _jenue_ Juvia, el tiempo es la clave de todo- repentinamente sustrajo un antiguo reloj de bolsillo y menearlo frente a sus ojos –la puntualidad es todo en la vida; un minuto puede hacer que todo tu día cambie, puede traerte éxito o fracaso, todo depende de la prioridad que le des-

-pero Sol, Juvia ya te dijo que no tuvo la culpa- se esmero en explicarse un poco molesta de que le echara un peso encima que no merecía.

-ah Juvia, pobre niñata- Sol se llevo una mano al pecho dejando salir un suspiro - por lo visto aun eres una niña mimada, deberías de dejar de justificarte por todo y asumir tus responsabilidades, en tu caso, decidiste el fracaso al llegar tarde, por lo que no tienes que reclamar nada ¿entiendes eso? – .

La mirada endurecida de él solo le recordó a su padre y como siempre no pudo hacer ningún reclamo limitándose a decir lo que siempre esperaban escuchar.

-sí, Sol-.

-bien, yo decidí ofrecerme para ir por ti, mi _petit _hermana, por mi parte siento que actué como un caballero, así que estoy satisfecho- se acomodó el saco y adopto una postura erguida –procedo a volver a mi lectura, te veré en la cena- se dio media vuelta regresando al sofá y sentándose con suma elegancia.

Y ella duró unos segundos más ahí procesando lo sucedido. Sol era el primogénito de la familia actualmente si sus cálculos no fallaban tendría unos treinta años. El siempre había sido muy estudioso, amante de las culturas y refinado en sus actos. Hablaba cinco idiomas cuando ella aun vivía con ellos.

Su relación con el siempre fue muy distante, él no la molestaba ni se burlaba de ella, al contrario era muy cortes con todo mundo, en especial con las señoritas. Pero eso sí, era muy extremista en cuanto a la puntualidad y otras cosas por lo cual siempre la corregía sin escrúpulos si no le parecía lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que múltiples ocasiones ella abandonaba sus cursos, puesto que Sol mataba sus deseos de aprender ya que la hacía sentir que no servía para eso. Y ahora, parecía que seguía siendo aquel mismo chico perfeccionista, era posible que debido a eso su padre lo tuviera en gran estima y en algún puesto importante en la empresa.

Consciente de que la "conversación" se podía dar por concluida y que no le dirigiría la palabra hasta la hora de la cena, se dispuso a ir a su habitación pero un rugido dentro de su estomago le reclamo comida, no era para menos. La última comida fue antes de subir al avión y por largas doce horas o mas no había ingerido nada, por razón de que los nervios hacían mella en su interior y por estar encismada en sus problemas ni siquiera recordó comer algo. No faltaba mucho para la cena, mas no creía soportar un rato más esa hambre. Consumiría algo ligero solo para aminorarla y ya. Silenciosamente dejo sus maletas sobre el piso escondidas tras un sillón, no creía que Sol se fuera molestar, además en minutos regresaría por ellas.

Se dirigió a la puerta utilizada por las cocineras pero antes de entrar se asomó sigilosamente asegurándose de que estuviera deshabitada; no deseaba ser atrapada comiendo a hurtadillas. Enseguida se introdujo a la sección más distinta de la casa; la cocina. De paredes y piso blanco; la cocineta y desayunador de un reluciente color negro y electrodomésticos en plata. Era de un estilo moderno, su padre solía decir que era porque de esta manera la cocina se veía más limpia.

Ah pero como le gustaba perder el tiempo, debería apresurarse en vez de estar fisgoneando. Iba hacia el refrigerador cuando le llamo atención el frutero, que contenía manzanas por lo que se acerco y cogió una. Estaba tan fresca y colorida que se le hizo agua la boca. Se la llevo a los labios ansiosa por engullirla.

-¿uh? No estaba enterado de que contratamos una criada nueva-.

La manzana resbalo de sus manos y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda…esa voz, conocía perfectamente a su dueño. Se dio la vuelta con suma lentitud hasta quedar frente a frente. Un hombre pasando los veinte años con el cabello en tonalidades blanco y negro sujeto en una coleta, ojos negros y una bandita sobre la nariz la observaba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja fruncida.

-T-Totomaru- pronuncio débilmente el nombre de su hermano, él más chico de los varones, seguía siendo tan parecido a como lo recordaba; a excepción de que su cabello dejo atrás el peinado desarreglado y ahora definía simétricamente su rostro además de que le creció barba en el mentón. Conservaba la gasa en su nariz, posiblemente debido a otra de las tantas cirugías a la que se sometió.

El pelinegro ladeo la cabeza para posteriormente abrir mucho los ojos levantando ambas cejas.

-¡oh vaya! ¡si es mi torpe hermanita Juvia!-abrió sus brazos como bienvenida con una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro - perdona mi inoportuno comentario, es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que olvide tu extraño y desafortunado habito de vestir de una manera desalineada similar a la de los pobretones-.

Juvia se sintió herida y decepcionada, puede que su físico hubiera cambiado, pero no su persona interior. Su subconsciente le indico que lo más prudente era retirarse.

-Juvia se retira, te vera más tarde-se apresuro a decir caminando a paso veloz. Pero justo cuando paso a su lado, él la detuvo del brazo y el obligo a verlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa hermanita? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ¿No estás feliz de verme?- sonrió con sorna, Juvia forcejeaba por que la soltara, muy incómoda – oh vamos, vamos no me digas que te lastimo mi comentario, aunque sigas vistiéndote como una niña ya no lo eres ¿Por qué escondes tu cuerpo? No me digas que te avergüenza mostrarlo por todas las manos que te han pasado encima-.

-T-Totomaru por favor déjame- la voz le gangueo y formo una mueca de desagrado cuando su hermano le pellizco la mejilla. Totomaru era tres años mayor que ella, distinguido por ser un chico muy analista y realista; siempre analizaba las ventajas y desventajas ante una acción y aunque no le beneficiara siempre le hacía ver a su locutor si ambos estaban en desventaja. Sin embargo a pesar de ser un chico muy inteligente, Totomaru siempre aprovechaba cada instante para molestarla. Era demasiado burlón, siempre la molestaba por su físico o por ser demasiado "llorona" como le gustaba llamarle. Como ella le tenía miedo e incluso era incapaz de defenderse, aprovechaba eso. Gajeel la defendía constantemente de él, y en cierta ocasión en la que el dejo afuera de la casa en plena tormenta y sin su paraguas, Gazille se enfureció tanto que de un puñetazo le rompió la nariz. Desde entonces quedo con lesiones permanentes y por tanto tenía operaciones quirúrgicas cada determinados meses. Después de ese acontecimiento dejo de molestarla por temor a Gajeel, pero ahora que no estaba él no dudaba en que quisiera cobrarle una por una. Y ella era incapaz de defenderse por sí misma.

-ah, que trágica forma de darle la bienvenida a nuestra hermana, Totomaru- una tercera voz intercedió, ambos giraron la cabeza, encontrándose con un hombre alto y robusto, de piel bronce vestido de gabardina y lentes oscuros.

-Aria, que sorpresa verte llegar temprano- Totomaru la libero aparentando que no sucedió nada.

-quería llegar temprano para recibir a Juvia- respondió la voz grave acercándose a ella-ah, hermana te e extrañado tanto, ha sido realmente triste tu ausencia- la abrazó dejando resbalar algunas lagrimas por su rostro.

-emmm…gracias- atino a decir confusa sin saber si corresponder el abrazo, su hermano tendía a exagerar las cosas y por lo regular todo era solo un drama.

-¿Dónde está padre? ¿Vino contigo?- cuestión con desinterés Totomaru tomando una manzana del frutero y mordiéndola sin ningún recato.

-no, aun está en la oficina, quiso dejar todo ordenado para llegar puntual a la cena- respondió clavando la vista en su hermana –desea encontrarse contigo, pero dudo mucho que te reciba con los brazos abiertos- lamento con voz fúnebre negando con la cabeza.

Juvia trago grueso con nerviosismo – ¿p-porque lo dices?-.

-en el momento en que decidiste abandonar la casa, entraste en un concepto de desterrada, padre te considero una renegada malagradecida- explico con la cabeza gacha Aria –ahora te ha dado la oportunidad de volver, lo mínimo que espera de ti es que te hayas convertido en una mujer excepcional, con habilidades destacables-soltó una exhalación pesada –pero con tan solo mirarte, padre se sentirá decepcionado de ti, has desperdiciado tantos años de tu vida, es tan triste- derramó mas lagrimas desconsolado.

Juvia sintió un balde de agua fría caerle encima, quedando sin ánimos de cualquier cosa ante las palabras de su hermano, acababa de perder las únicas esperanzas de un buen reencuentro. Aria de veintiséis, era el tipo de persona psicológica, capaz de notar y controlar las emociones de los demás. Sin embargo tenía la característica de derrumbar las ilusiones de cualquiera. Sus palabras que aparentaban sentir compasión por su interlocutor estaban rodeadas de hipocresía, puesto que eran tan pesimistas que podían borrar la sonrisa de la persona más alegre, dejándola insegura y temerosa. Su padre la consideraba una habilidad, puesto que debido a eso llevaba muchas corporaciones a la ruina, o las hacia dependientes de la Element Four Company. Todos lo comparaban con ella en que ambos eran igual de sentimentales, pero no, las lagrimas de Aria eran solo de cocodrilo, para manipular a sus oyentes.

Pero lastimosamente, en cuanto se refería a ella, Aria tenía la razón, por lo menos en esta ocasión.

-padre no tarda en llegar, será mejor que nos aseemos de una vez- comentó Totomaru devorando de una mordida lo que quedaba de su manzana.

-sí, es lamentable que el tiempo sea tan efímero- concordó Aria.

Totomaru tiro los restos de la fruta en el basurero y prosiguió a salir siendo seguido por Aria.

-ah, Juvia tu también deberías arreglarte un poco- sugirió el mayor, cuando paso a su costado se levantó los lentes dejando ver unos sombríos ojos rojos y su voz cambio radicalmente a uno ronco y duro -presentarte con nuestro padre con una apariencia "decente" es lo único que puedes hacer por él-.

Ella se quedo estática en medio de la cocina, con la mirada en ningún punto fijo, sintiendo un gran vacío. Reacciono dándose cuenta de que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y no debería de desaprovecharlo.

Se dio la vuelta, el tiempo apremiaba para recibir a su padre.

* * *

Gray en cuanto puso un pie fuera del taxi, se detuvo a contemplar el lugar que a partir de ahora sería su nuevo hogar; un maltrecho e insignificante edificio de tres plantas y de un color amarillo pálido, en la primer planta el garaje y la posible recepción, los siguientes dos pisos eran idénticos; departamentos con dos angostos balcones y una ventana intermedia entre ambos, sobresaliendo sobre el nivel de las paredes.

En su búsqueda de vivienda había recurrido a la solución de todos los problemas para un joven: el internet. Le resulto condenadamente difícil encontrar algún departamento libre puesto que debido a la gran población todo estaba con el cupo lleno. Fue hasta que después de navegar en infinidad de sitios en internet, pareció que la suerte le sonrió; encontró un edificio que solo contaba con dos departamentos; que eran compartibles entre dos personas y de bajo costo. Le agrado la descripción y tras verificar las reservas, festejó al saber que solo uno de los departamentos estaba alquilado y el otro estaba completamente libre. Eso le pareció perfecto, al ser el único habitante por fin cumpliría su sueño de vivir sin restricciones con la libertad de hacer lo que le placiera.

Sin vagar más se adentro a la recepción y fue directo con el recepcionista quien después de confirmar sus datos le entrego una llave. Subió a zancadas las escaleras, el departamento asignado era el del tercer piso puesto que el otro era el que ya estaba ocupado. Pero valía la pena subir unos escalones de más con tal de su libertad, así que no tenia queja alguna al respecto. Cuando llego tuvo que maniobrar entre sus maletas y la llave para lograr introducirla en el manojo, al final término abriendo la puerta de una patada.

Tiró las maletas a un lado, ya más tarde las acomodaría. Echo una rápido ojeada al lugar, de paredes color verde deslavado y piso de madera, bastante pequeño a decir verdad pero contaba con la ventaja de que ya estaba amueblado, si es que un mullido sillón, un televisor viejo, una mesita de madera y un comedor con dos sillas que de ninguna manera hacían juego se le podía llamar amueblado. Un poco mas enfrente de la mesa se encontraba una entrada a lo que posiblemente sería la cocina integral. No era lo mejor que podía encontrar en la ciudad y exactamente eso es lo que lo hacía perfecto, que no era elegante como todo lo de Italia, se adaptaba mas a él.

Sintió muy sofocado el ambiente, demasiado calor. E ahí lo mejor del asunto, la razón principal por la que eligió el departamento se encontraba en un pequeño aparato adjuntado a la pared; el termostato. Esa fue la clave que lo convenció de alquilarlo, solo era cuestión de pensarlo un segundo ¿en cuántos departamentos se podía manejar la temperatura que quisiera? Era realmente difícil por más elegante que fuera. Y ese hecho es lo que más lo hacía feliz, en una ciudad tan calurosa, podía congelar el clima, al menos en su casa.

Después de nivelar el termostato a algunos grados menos fue hacia el pasillo central, donde se encontraba el baño en medio y a los lados las puertas de las recamaras. Se decidió por el de la derecha, si no le gustaba ya se cambiaria después a la otra. Su habitación contaba con una cama, un buro y el closet integrado a la pared, no tenia cosas innecesarias, excelente, parecía que su nuevo hogar era la única cosa buena que le había pasado en ese viaje. Como aun se encontraba demasiado caliente la habitación, opto por ir a echar un vistazo al balcón mientras se aclimataba el departamento.

Recargó sus brazos sobre el barandal, observando el panorama que se ofrecía; desde ahí podía ver avenidas infestadas de autos, los edificios con publicidad destellante y el monumental edificio de la Mole Antonellana; símbolo indiscutible de la ciudad. Era una muy excitante vista, ya esperaba verla de noche.

En cuestión de minutos se aburrió de estar ahí, no era tan paciente como para observar durante horas el arte visual o reflexionar en su vida, así que regresó adentro.

Para su sorpresa, estaba mucho más sofocante que cuando salió, se suponía que debía suceder lo inverso… ¿o seria que afuera estaba más frio? No, tenía que haber otra explicación. Salió al pasillo yendo hacia el termostato. Vaya fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba con diez grados de más de los que él le había puesto. Bufo molesto, solo faltaba que el termostato no funcionara. Negándose aceptar esa posibilidad volvió a acomodarlo a quince grados.

Regresó a su habitación y se dejo caer sobre la cama, queriendo descansar un poco de su largo viaje, demasiados sucesos en los últimos dos días y lo único que quería era dormir una buena siesta. No obstante, era demasiado incomodo, el asfixiante aire caliente que entraba a sus pulmones no se lo permitía y las gotas de sudor comenzaban a formarse en su rostro. Suficiente, necesitaba refrescarse ya. Se incorporo de un brinco, darse un baño era una opción viable, considerando que aun traía la misma ropa en la que recibió la vomitada del avión y el sudor de un maratón de medio kilometro. Se deshizo de toda su ropa exterior quedando solo en bóxers y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta se acordó de lo que le faltaba.

-mi ropa…- recordó que dejo sus maletas arrumbadas en la estancia, por lo que se dio la vuelta y fue por ellas. Una vez cogió un par de toallas y la indumentaria dispuso el regresar, sin embargo al cruzar el pasillo le pareció haber visto…¿era su imaginación? Retrocedió dos pasos… ¡¿Cómo era posible eso?! ¡El termostato estaba a treinta grados! Suficiente, iba a arreglarlo de una vez por todas. Acerco ambas manos al ajustador, lo más sensato sería revisar el sistema interno.

-¡Aja! ¡Te tengo usurpador!-.

-¿Qué…?-.

Abrió los ojos como platos, una enorme llamarada de fuego se dirigía hacia si, en un impulso dio un torpe salto hacia atrás, el fuego estuvo a escasos centímetros de rozarlo. Respiró profusamente y se llevo una mano a su zona cardiaca ante tremendo susto. Una vez recupero el aliento alzó la cabeza para ver al causante. Frente a si se encontraba un chico más o menos de su edad, de ojos puntiagudos que vestía con ropa de playa; sandalias, bermudas y camiseta, a excepción de una bufanda en su cuello, además de tener el cabello en flecos de un horrendo rosa chillón y el detalle de que en sus manos traía un enorme lanzallamas.

-¿Quién…eres tú?- pregunto muy extrañado por la extravagancia en la forma de vestir, pero entonces recordó la barbaridad que estuvo a punto de hacerle – ¡o más bien que rayos te pasa! ¡Casi me chamuscas idiota!-.

-¡Silencio! ¡El que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo!- el peli rosado le apunto amenazadoramente con el lanzallamas.

Gray trago grueso, mejor no hacer enojar a ese sujeto, tal vez era un psicópata.

El extraño comenzó a rodearlo lentamente escudriñándolo de arriba abajo - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Eres algún tipo de exhibicionista o algo así?-.

Arqueó una ceja en confusión, hasta que noto como lo estaba fisgoneando y cayó en cuenta de por qué el comentario – ¡Claro que no imbécil!- incomodo lo empujo con brusquedad al sentir invadir su espacio personal - ¡yo soy Gray Fullbuster y estoy aquí porque alquile este apartamento!-.

Los ojos de él chico de cabellos rosados se quedo con la boca abierta, de ser posible la hubiera dejado caer hasta el suelo y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco –No…No me digas que tu eres el otro- murmuro como un lamento, con un tic nervioso comenzando a latir en su ceja.

Gray respiro profundamente en un intento de guardar la poca paciencia que le quedaba, cada vez le entendía menos a ese sujeto –haber, "flamita"- le apodo al no saber cómo referirse a él, luego se paso ambas manos por el cabello buscando organizar sus ideas – dime quien eres tú y que es lo que haces en mi departamento-.

-querrás decir _nuestro _departamento- le corrigió con especial énfasis en la penúltima palabra –soy Natsu Dragneel y soy quien alquilo el otro espacio libre-.

-¡¿Qué?!- casi se cae de la impresión, no podía ser cierto, no, no, no, el no podía compartir su casa, menos con ese maniaco – Eso es imposible, a mí nadie me dijo que alguien más iba a vivir aquí-

-pues créelo hie-li-to- deletreo el nombrado Natsu en referencia a su afán de helar el departamento –aunque no te agrade la idea, yo rente el departamento y no me pienso ir, si quieres tu puedes hacerlo- mostro victorioso una llave idéntica a la del recibidor, junto con una enorme sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura.

Gray se masajeo la sien, ese tal Natsu en verdad era irritante, pero de ninguna manera buscaría otra vivienda, no, él llegó primero y no pensaba darle la victoria –okey, si vamos a vivir juntos necesito preguntarte algo antes- su voz se volvió seria, tenía una idea de por qué su ropa era tan extravagante, su voz chillona y el cabello rosado. Lo vio fijamente a los ojos y aspiro profundamente:

-¿eres gay?-.

El chasquido de un puñetazo impactarse en su mandíbula dio más que respuesta.

-¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa, idiota!-contesto enfurecido Natsu, respirando entrecortadamente del coraje.

-¿¡que carajos haces cerebro de flama?!- se llevo una mano a la quijada ante el intenso dolor que se presentaba, todas sus heridas de su último accidente aun no estaban del todo curadas. Pero eso no impidió que le devolviera el golpe con un rodillazo en el estomago – Tu cabello es rosa afeminado ¡¿qué esperabas que pensara?!-

El Dragneel se encorvo adolorido -¡Te equivocas mi cabello rosa es muy varonil!- le respondió con otro golpe.

A partir de ese momento, Gray supo que esa pelea sería tan solo el comienzo de otras más, que irónico, se mudo ahí para evitar peleas ¿Cómo subsistirán todos los días? Eran tal como fuego y hielo. Ahora estaba seguro de una cosa:

Ya nada se podía poner peor. O al menos, eso creía.

* * *

Entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación Juvia revoloteaba de aquí para allá intercambiando las miradas entre el reloj y el espejo del tocador. Hacía y deshacía su peinado, fajaba y desfajaba su blusa, se cambiaba de zapatos. Los nervios no paraban, harta de la situación se sentó en el diván junto a la ventana. Observó por el cristal, el cielo se encontraba despejado; con una media luna resaltando entre las estrellas. Una inevitable melancolía la invadió ¿Cómo estarían Gazille, Levy y su novio? ¿Qué estarían haciendo en estos momentos? Los extrañaba y los necesitaba más que nunca. Seria duro vivir sin ellos, sin alguien con quien contar, a quien expresar sus sentimientos o por lo menos que la hiciera olvidar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Dudaba mucho encontrar a alguien así en Italia, eran culturas muy diferentes y ella no solía ser muy social. Sin querer recordó al chico pelinegro ¿Le estaría yendo bien en su nuevo departamento? Negó con la cabeza reprendiéndose por pensar en alguien a quien posiblemente no volvería a ver.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, dio el pase y su puerta fue entre abierta.

-señorita, su padre y sus hermanos la esperan en el comedor-.

La fuerza se le fue por un momento pero se recompuso de inmediato.

-gracias, enseguida bajo-.

Cuando la puerta fue cerrada bajo de sofá y se observo por última vez en el espejo sintiéndose igual de disconforme que antes. Su apariencia no era elegante, en toda su ropa no hayo nada digno de los Porla. Toda su ropa fina era de cuando estaba en la pubertad y mejor no intentar ponérsela, su cuerpo se había desarrollado demasiado. Al final opto por una de sus faldas más bonitas y sus botas más nuevas.

Una vez asegurada de su apariencia hizo unos ejercicios de respiración, buscando calmarse. Su padre la esperaba abajo, el reencuentro decisivo era inevitable. Le gustaría demorarse más, pero mejor ser puntual si quería un encuentro lo mas pacifico posible.

Saliendo de su habitación se dirigió a las escaleras principales, tuvo que agarrarse de la barandilla para no desmoronarse al ver desde arriba el comedor. Fue bajando con suma lentitud los escalones.

El comedor de roble perfectamente dispuesto, el mantel de tejido blanco, la vajilla de cristal de bohemia, los cubiertos color plata. Los exquisitos platillos acomodados de una forma casi artística.

Las sillas forradas de blanco ocupadas por cada uno de sus hermanos. A mano izquierda Totomaru con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Superiormente Sol observando con escrutinio el arreglo floral de rosas sobre la mesa. A la derecha Aria con los brazos cruzados. Todo estaba listo.

Piso el último escalón e inevitablemente vio a quien encabezaba la mesa.

Su padre.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí reportándose Tris-chan (no sé quien me nombro así, pero me agrada) Acabo de terminar este capítulo así que está recién salido del horno.

Que puedo decir me hacen sentirme tan feliz pero tan culpable a la vez. Agradezco muchisisimo todos los reviews y las vistas en el capitulo pasado, me siento honrada de contar con su apoyo.

Asimismo les extiendo una disculpa por la demora, tenía contemplado actualizar hace mes y medio, pero la escuela me sorprendió con proyectos finales y exámenes semanales que no tuve tiempo de escribir. Desde el primer día en que salí de vacaciones le he estado poniendo todas las ganas ha este capítulo, pero mi computadora estuvo fallando durante días (y todavía está) por lo que me imposibilitaba acabarlo. Pero finalmente aquí esta, como compensación lo hice el doble de grande, espero les haya gustado.

Como ven, la llegada a Italia a sacado conflictos a flote a partir de este momento, comienzan los conflictos para Gray y Juvia ¿Qué sorpresas les esperan en esta gran ciudad?

Agradezco sus ideas a quienes aportaron, créanme que estoy buscando meterlas en el desarrollo del fic, así mismo estaré muy feliz de seguir contando con sus generosos comentarios que tratare de contestar privadamente. Que dicen ¿Merezco algún review?

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que espero sea pronto puesto que no tengo recurso de ninguna materia (yei, ¡qué alegría!) avanzare todo lo posible en vacaciones.

¡Un beso a todos!


End file.
